


Caged Wings

by UnderLust_Sins



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU's - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Angelo is Bisexual, But my own flair added, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Experimenting with new writing style, F/M, GOD HELP US, Inspired works yes, Monsters live on the Surface, Mutants, OC's - Freeform, Potential trigger warning, Self-created AU, Winged Mutants, and will flirt with anything that breathes, bisexual male, blood warning, gore in later chapters, monsters were never underground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderLust_Sins/pseuds/UnderLust_Sins
Summary: This is an AU based off- with PERMISSION GIVEN- mostly the SongBird Au of Big bones, and Bitty Reader Adventures with my own flair thrown in. What flair~?MUTANTS.





	1. Caged Wings Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Songbird: An AU of Big Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980788) by [Brishton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brishton/pseuds/Brishton). 



**Disclaimer: I do not Own UnderTale or the Au's this is based off. Angelo and Amyra ARE mine, shamelessly so. Enjoy~**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
    The sun was shining brightly, whisps of clouds in the sky. The trees below flew past quickly as I soared through the sky, whooping loudly. My wings beat as I twirled through the air, doing complex aerial acrobatics. I closed my eyes blissfully as I soared through the clouds, enjoying the beating sunlight on my wings. After a while, I spotted a small town on the edge of a forest and landed gracefully, looking around for any humans.  
  
    Ever since Mutants had been ousted as being reality and not simple government lies, humanity had split into two- Mutants, and Humans. Anyone not Human was heavily discriminated against, sometimes even outright attacked for just being a Mutant! My brother and I had split up because it was too risky for two winged Mutants to try and lay low, but we often visited each other. Once I was certain there were no humans nearby, I smiled and pulled out an IPod from the bag slung over my shoulder, turning on some music. The moment the music started playing, I fell into my routine, dancing to the music, letting it flow through me as I joyfully danced around the trees, humming softly as I flapped my wings occasionally, twirling in the air. I listened to the music until I'd played through the playlist I had, noticing that so much time had passed it was now mid-afternoon. Sighing, I put away my things, aiming to go to the town I'd seen nearby and see if there was anywhere that was Mutant-friendly to give me something to eat.  
  
  
   Suddenly, there was the sound of cracking trees nearby. Quickly, I folded my wings against my back, shifting my bag on my shoulders. Cautiously, I walked into the forest, curious what was making that sound.  
  
    "Wonder what's in here...hope it isn't a Human, I'd rather not fight today..." I said to myself, pushing past trees and bushes. I got a few small scrapes on my arms but wasn't worried as I continued onward.

  
_-1 hour later-_  
  
  
    "I've been walking for at least an hour and I haven't seen anything." I groaned in annoyance. "I should turn back and get something to eat." I said, turning around...and realizing I'd gotten lost in my 'exploration. Groaning, I pushed a hanging tree branch aside. "I can barely even tell where I am...Better get a view of things from above." It was far too dense this far in the forest to fly so I opted to climb one of the gigantic trees surrounding me. I got about 20 feet up it before my arms started getting tired.  
  
    "High enough..." I said, looking around. I saw a flash of blue through the trees up ahead and scrambled back down the tree. "Oh, that must be a house maybe someone will help me there, or at least point me towards town." I said, running over in the direction I'd seen the blue once my feet were on the ground. I ran for a few more minutes until I came into a huge clearing.  
  
    "There's no house here." I sighed, looking around- and spotting the blue from before out of the corner of my eye. Turning towards it, my eyes went wide as I stared in shock.  
  
  
    There, in the middle of the clearing, was a giant skeletal corpse.  
  
     _'Wait that's not a corpse...it's a giant skeleton!'_ I thought  
  
  
     As nervous as I was seeing something so huge, I was also curious too and quietly crept over, my footsteps light and soundless on the forest floor, looking the skeleton over as I got closer. I noticed it had on a white turtleneck sweater, a blue hoodie, and black short- and were those pink slippers?  
  
     'Not what I would think a giant skeleton would normally wear, but before now I never even knew they existed...' I thought to myself, cautiously crawling up on the skeleton's face. Strangely, its eyesockets were closed as if they were normal eyelids. I pressed my hands down gently on the left one, head tilted.  
  
    "This just gets weirder and weirder...this thing is warm." I muttered. Suddenly, I heard a soft groan below me and the eyesockets suddenly opened up, revealing empty, black sockets. Two white spots formed in the sockets where pupils would have been, which focused immediately on me, my jaw dropped and eyes wide. A heavy rumble below me vibrated my entire body as I quickly realized the skeleton was TALKING.  
  
    "Sup?"


	2. Caged Wings Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Giant Skeleton awakes? Will Amyra get away...or will she be trapped?
> 
>  
> 
> Once more disclaimer I do NOT own Undertale, enjoy~

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
  
  My face twisted in panic and I attempted to scramble off the skeleton and to the ground, only succeeding in landing flat on my ass with a groan. Unfortunately, the sudden movement caught the giant's attention as I noticed it sitting up from the corner of my eye. Wings folded tightly against my back for better movement, I rolled to my feet and ran to the treeline.  
  
  If I can just get into the trees I'm out of here! I thought. Suddenly, a wall of white slammed to the ground in front of me, causing the ground to shake as I squealed in surprise, rapidly turning the other way...only for ANOTHEr wall of white to slam in front of me, blocking my way into the trees from both directions! I quickly realized it was the giant's HANDS that were blocking my way and turned around fearfully, shaking.  
  
  The giant skeleton was smirking as it laid down on its stomach in front of me, arms spread to my sides and fingers locked together, effectively cutting off my escape. I quickly looked up and whined as I realized the canopy of trees was far too thick for me to fly out. I was stuck.  
  
  "Hey there, what's a little human like yourself doin' this far in the forest~?" the giant said. Its voice sounded male, so at least that was something for me to identify it- him- with. I gulped nervously as I looked up and met the giant's gaze.  
  
  "I-I was exploring and got l-lost. I-I didn't mean to b-bother you, honestly! I-I'll just head off, a-and you can get back to y-your nap." I said nervously, stuttering a lot.  
  
  "Normally I'd let you go, but you DID wake me from a good nap, kid. Not too smart on your part~" the giant said, still smiling down at me. I took the chance to really look this giant over and realized it didn't look like normal skeletons I'd seen before- aside from the obvious size difference. His head was more rounded, and his jaw seemed fuzed together, unlike a normal human jaw. He wore a massive blue hoodie with a white-furred collar around the edges of the hood, a white turtleneck sweater, and black short with yellow stripes up the sides.  
  
  And those weird pink slippers.  
  
  "I-I really didn't mean t-to wake you, I swear! I'm sorry that-"  
  
  "Oh, you're sorry huh?" he cut me off, the smile now a scowl. "Lemme tell you something, SORRY doesn't mean a thing comin' from your kind, s'just another word you humans throw around carelessly." he said.  
  
  I frowned at his words, spreading my wings out. "In case you didn't notice, I'm far from human. I happen to be a Mutant, got it? So kindly don't lump me in with that specie again." I said, an unexpected burst of annoyance and pride at my lineage coming out. The skeleton raised a bone-brow, leaving me to think how that was even possible in the first place.  
  
  "A Mutant? I've heard of you, you're supposed to be a branch off of Humans or somethin', right?" he said.  
  
  "Evolution normally takes thousands of years, but lately it has jumped to much faster speeds. Mutants are an evolutionary branch of Humans, though we rarely get treated as such. More like scum." I sighed. "So, um, since I'm obviously NOT Human, c-can I leave?" I asked.  
  
  The smile reappeared on the skeleton's face. "Tell you what. You make me laugh, and I'll let you go~"  
  
  "O-ok. Um, what kind of Bagel can fly?" I asked.  
  
  "I dunno."   
   
  "A plain bagel!" i said, smiling a bit as a soft chuckle came from the skeleton. I assumed he'd meant more than a simple chuckle, and quickly thought of another joke. "You ever seen the movie Forrest Gump?" I asked.  
  
  "Yeah, pretty good movie." he said.  
  
  "What's Forrest Gump's password for his computer?"   
  
  "What is it?" he said.  
  
  "1Forrest1!" I giggled. He let out a rumbling chuckle, making me a bit nervous but encouraged to continue.  
  
  "Hey, ever heard the joke about the guy who knew everyone? It goes like this." I said. _" A friend of mine named Larry once told me, around the time of Bill Clinton's 2nd inauguration, 'You know, President Clinton and I are buddies.'_  
   I said, 'Sure you are.'  
   He said, 'No, really! Just turn on your TV tonight to the Inaugural Ball. You'll see me.'  
   Sure enough, I turned on the TV that night, and there was Larry, talking to President Clinton with his arm around the guy.  
  
   Not long after, I was talking to Larry about how much I admired Johnny Depp as an actor. Larry said, 'Oh, he's a good friend.'  
   I said, 'Noooo!'  
   Larry said, 'Let's hop in my car'. He drove me to the bar Johnny Depp owns, and as we sipped drinks, Johnny happened to walk by, immediately exclaimed 'Larry!' and fell into Larry's arms.  
  
   This was getting spooky. Larry seemed to know everyone! I tested Larry with a few more people. We were back in the Bay Area. Larry was telling me he was buddy-buddy with Jerry Brown. We went to a Press Conference at Oakland City Hall, and just before Brown started answering questions, he said 'I see my friend Larry out there.'  
  
   Same kind of thing happened when we went to Bob Dylan's house and rang the bell. Bob answered the door, said 'Larry!' gave my friend a big hug, and invited us in for drinks.  
  
   I was becoming a believer, but then one day we were having another conversation and Larry said something about 'my friend the Pope.'  
   I said, 'You can't know him, too!'  
   Larry said, 'Wanna bet?'   
   Larry happens to be very well off, so he flew the both of us to Rome. We took a cab to St. Peters Square. We were standing in the big crowd below the balcony of the Pope's apartment. Larry said, 'Excuse me for a little while', and disappeared into the crowd.  
   A little while after that, John Paul appeared on the balcony and started blessing people. And who should be up there beside him but...you guessed it!  
   I was utterly amazed! I nudged a fellow standing next to me, pointed to the balcony, and said, 'Look!'  
   The guy shaded his eyes with his palm, peered up at the balcony, turned back to me, and said, 'Who's that guy up there with Larry?'" I finished.  
  
  For a few moments, the giant was silent, eye sockets black. Then, he suddenly burst out laughing, clutching his sides as his laughter burst out of him seemingly uncontrollably. Giggling nervously, I slowly started to back away.  
  
  "S-so, I made you laugh, right? I...c-can leave now?" I said, almost at the treeline.  
  
  He suddenly stopped laughing, looking down at me with a wide smirk. "Leave? Nah~" he said, reaching out towards me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, looks like our Girl met Sansy, and everything went well and she- wait. Did he go back on his end of the deal...?
> 
>  
> 
> Guess he really wants a Songbird of his own though he doesn't know YET she can sing.


	3. Universe Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of the AU I've made for this story.

   So I thought I better explain the workings of the AU I'm using for this story. As I explained in chapter 1, this story is inspired by other works listed there. The universe **IS** a combination of those universes used, as well as my own universe I use for most Roleplay's I do.

 

   A universe where Mutants Exist alongside Humans. So the whole "Giant Jerk Sans" Au from Songbird/Big Bones exists here, as well as the whole "Giant Monsters and all Undertale AU's converging into the main one" AU from Bitty Readers. In this universe I'm using, Humans- and Mutants- never knew about Monsters, who were never locked in the Underground to begin with. Never LOCKED in, they still lived in the Underground but just recently decided to come to the surface. and they are all giants, obviously. Humans/Mutants are only a few inches tall in comparison to Monsters.

 

   I got a thing for Mutants. Amyra and Angelo are siblings in this AU, as well as both Mutants. They have feathered wings on their backs that are big enough to cocoon themselves if they wanted to. Angelo's are a vivid Orange, whilst Amy's are a stark White. Amy also has little fangs in her mouth, giving her an animalistic appearance if she bares them when angry.

 

** Personalities- **

 

 **Amy (AKA Amyra)** is the younger sibling by 2 years, and is usually very timid and shy around new people. However she's also the embodiment of the phrase "Curiosity killed the Cat" and has far too much curiosity for her own good. She is about 4-5 inches tall, usually wears shorts and tank tops (backless ones for her wings), and her dance style is Street Ballet, inspired by Lindsey Sterling. Amyra and Angelo lived apart for a few years before the events of this story so we'll see him later on.

   Amy has long light-red hair that is usually up in a ponytail unless she's dancing. She LOVES to sing and Dance, and enjoys reading in her spare time. She has Honey-gold eyes and a light-tan complexion with freckles across her nose.

 

 **Angelo** is the older brother to Amy, by 2 years. He is Bisexual so get over that quickly. **HE CAN AND WILL FLIRT WITH ANYTHING THAT BREATHES**. Literally I can not control him. But a certain Flame Monster might be able to~ Angelo is about 6 inches tall, give or take couple centimetres, and has darker red hair than Amy. His hair is in a sideswept mohawk to the right side of his head, leaving the exposed left side shaved to peach-fuzz. His eyes, unlike Amy's, are a startlingly sharp gold (think Inuyasha's eyes as half-demon).

   Angelo is a smooth talker, always exuding an air of confidence. He cares a lot about his little sister and dearly misses her before he gets reunited with her later in the story.

   I believe that's everything. If you got ANY questions feel free to ask either Me, Amy, or Angelo! Though I make no promises that Angelo will behave.

 

   OH and fanart is completely welcome and will make me spontaneously combust with feels and give me sweet dreams XD

 

 

 

 


	4. Caged Wings Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having gone back on his end of the deal to let Amy go if she made him laugh, Sans instead decides to keep the poor girl his entertainment-captive. But will she really be down for that, or will she fight back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiring this chapter was Still I fly- https://soundcloud.com/sanuksanan-na-jah/nightcore-still-i-fly

**Disclaimer I don't own Undertale but I think Sans here might think he owns Amy O.o  Also this chapter is inspired by THIS chapter of Songbird-[archiveofourown.org/works/6980…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/6980788/chapters/15968284) it has a comic depicting a CERTAIN part so PLEASE read **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  My eyes widened as I scrambled backwards desperately, stunned he'd gone back on his word. "B-but you promised! Y-you said I could go if I made you laugh!" I insisted, tripping on a tree root and landing on my back right as his huge fingers wrapped around me.  
  
  "Y'know, I've never been good at keepin' promises, kid~" the giant skeleton chuckled as he lifted me closer to his face. "Besides, I've never met anyone that could make me laugh so hard~ Would be a waste to let you go."  
  
  I struggled in his grasp, eyes tearing up. "P-please, let me go!! Y-you can't keep me, please!" I begged. He looked down at me and seemed to roll his eyes at my struggles, still smirking.  
  
  "Really? You wanna beg? Shouldn't have come into my woods, kid." he said, looking around for...something? "Now, where to keep you..." he said.  
  
  "Um, y-you could just p-put me down...? The trees are too close together for me to fly in here, and the canopy is too thick." I said, hoping he'd do as I suggested so I could run away.  
  
  "So you can just run through the trees? Nah, not happening. Guess you could go in my hoodie pocket, would let me keep an eyesocket on ya." he said, shoving me into his pocket. I let out a squeak of surprise as he shoved me in, the smell of ketchup instantly assaulting my nose the moment I was in. The heavy, soft fabric surrounded me as he withdrew his hand, and I heard a zipping sound as I was sealed in darkness.  
  
  _He zipped the pocket to make sure I can't escape...great..._  
  
  "I'm gonna take a nap, kid. Maybe if you stop cryin' by the time I wake up, you can entertain me some more." he said, the hoodie moving around and jostling me in the pocket as he laid down, I assumed. A few moments later, he stopped moving and I figured he'd fallen asleep again. Sighing, I curled up in the pocket and tried to ignore my growling stomach.  
  


  
  
  Apparently, I'd somehow fallen asleep because I was woken by the pocket unzipping and a large skeletal hand reaching in and grabbing me, dragging me out. Caught off-guard, my sleep addled brain took a moment for me to remember what had happened. I also noticed that the sun was nearly down now but the skeleton's eyes gave off a soft white glow as he looked at me.  
  
  "Hey, I meant to ask before. Can you do anything other than tell jokes?" he asked. Gulping nervously, I nodded. "Gonna have to use your words there kid." he said, his voice a slight growl.  
  
  "Y-yes. I-I sing and dance, do aerial acrobatics." I said, figuring I'd better be honest with him. He lifted an eyebrow when I answered, looking interested. He sat upright and set me on the ground, arms going behind his head as he relaxed.  
  
  "Alright then, show me something. Go ahead, dance, sing." he said. I reached into my bag- which, miraculously, I still had on me- and turned on my IPod, playing an instrumental version of 'Still I Fly'. I sang the lyrics of the song as I twirled around in ballet moves, jumping and using my wings to perform better. Once I finished, I stood, looking up at him and panting slightly. His eyesockets were wide with what I _hoped_ was pleasant surprise.  
  
  "Wow. That was actually pretty good, kid." He said, sounding sincere. "Alright, that's good for now, I'll bring you back out when I want another performance alright?" He said, reaching for me. Something in me snapped and I hissed at him, baring my fangs again. His hand froze a few feet from me.  
  
  "I'm NOT a toy! I may not be Human but I am a living being, and I have rights!" I growled. He narrowed his eyesockets at me, a frown on his face.  
  
  "Y'know, that's not a very funny joke there, kid." he growled right back at me.  
  
  "Maybe cause it wasn't a joke!" I shouted at him. Suddenly, his left eye glowed blue and I froze- against my will, however. I tried to struggle as a blue light surrounded me, lifting me above his head and making me look down at him.  
  
  _He can use magic?!_  
  
  "If you're trying to scare me with heights, I can fly. I happen to not be afraid of heights, and I stand by what I said I'm NOT your toy!" I shouted down at him. I saw his eyes narrow in annoyance before they simply closed with a relaxed look on his face.  
  
  "So you're not a toy, huh~? Guess you're just a tasty little **TREAT** then." He said, slowly lowering me towards his face, his mouth opening and revealing sharp teeth and a glowing, blue tongue. Eyes wide, I struggled against the magic holding me in place to no avail.   
  
  "I was craving a late-night **SNACK** anyway~" he said, lowering me inches from his open mouth.  
  
  "N-no! P-please, don't! I-I'm sorry!!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face. He opened his eyesockets and grabbed me, closing his mouth as the blue aura of magic dissipating from around me. He smirked at me, his eyes glowing a soft white once more.  
  
  "Yeah, that's what I thought kid. Let that be a warning for you. I'm your Master now, and you do what I ask, got it?" he growled in my face. I nodded quickly, whimpering. "What did I say about using your voice?!" he snarled.  
  
  "Y-yes, I-I understand! I-I get it!" I whimpered, crying openly. The smile reappeared on the skeleton's face again and he brought me back from his mouth. "You're lucky you're a cute little songbird. Hey, that's what I'll call you. Songbird." he said with a chuckle. I kept whimpering in his grasp as he leaned back against a tree, relaxing with me tightly held in his grasp.  
  
  "By the way, my name's Sans." he said before shoving me back in his pocket, zipping it up once more once I was securely in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart is completely welcome btw~ Amy is about 3-5 inches tall compared to Sans here, has slightly tan skin, golden eyes, long red hair normally tied back unless she's dancing, and freckles across her nose.
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone knows how Sans looks XD
> 
> Depending on how good fanart is I will either squee or faint outright ROFL totally your choice if u wanna do any or not, no pressure IWOULDLOVEFANARTOFMYSTORIESOMG


	5. Caged Wings chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is getting too hungry to stay in place, and Sans happened to accidentally leave his pocket partly unzipped.
> 
> But if Mutants are not given jobs because Humans hate them, how's Amy gonna get her food and stuff? And will she make it back before Sans wakes up and finds out she's gone?

_Italics are a characters thoughts as I'm a lazybones  
Disclaimer I don't Own Undertale but I DO Own Amy and Angelo- who I'm still mentioning but won't be coming into this story for a while yet XD _  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  I'd somehow fallen asleep in the pocket of the giant's hoodie once more, despite the fear I had from the situation that had just happened.  
  
  _Sans...he said his name was Sans but didn't even bother asking for mine, just deciding to call me Songbird..._  
  
  I noticed a crack of light from behind me and turned around in the pocket, eyes wide. Apparently, when he'd shoved me back in after giving me a near heart-attack by threatening to eat me, Sans hadn't paid attention and left his pocket partly unzipped...leaving me with an escape.  
  
  _But he'd likely catch me or track me down if I escaped. But it's been so long since I last ate, maybe I can get to the town I saw nearby and come back with some food before he wakes up._  
  
  Having what I thought was a good plan in my head, I carefully crept to the opening of the pocket, listening to Sans soft snoring around me. When I was certain he wouldn't wake up, I carefully crept out of the pocket- glad that there was enough space for me to do so without snagging my wings on his zipper. I tumbled to the ground unceremoniously, quickly getting on my feet and dusting myself off. I hear Sans mumble in his sleep and glanced up at him, realizing he was still asleep.  
  
  Sighing in relief, I started to walk out of the clearing and into the woods. After a while, I found a spot with enough space between the trees I could fly out and get a good view of things. Sighing happily at the chance to spread my wings for something other than a performance for my captor, I shot up into the air, enjoying the wind on my face for a few moments as I twirled and dived between the trees until I came to the edge of the forest, quickly noticing the town nearby I'd seen when I first came here. I flew into the town, ignoring the disgusting comments made by the Humans on the ground below as I looked for a grocery store or something.  
  
  I spotted a Wal-Mart and landed in front of it, folding my wings along my back as I walked in. Ignoring the dirty looks I got, I grabbed a cart and started walking through the store, grabbing the things I needed.  
  
  "Ok, got some food, some blankets cause Sans pocket isn't exceedingly warm, couple other things I might need..." I said as I continued through the aisles. I spotted a store employee walking towards me with a Security guard behind them.   
  
  "Oh, boy, here we go." I groaned, plastering a smile on my face. "Oh, hi. Is something wrong, gentlemen?" I asked them.  
  
  "Yeah. Your kind isn't allowed in here, Freak." the employee said as the security guard pulled out a taser.  
  
  "My 'Kind' huh?" I said, my sweet voice now dripping with sarcasm. "So tell me this- I need to eat to live, and those of us like me with our Mutant abilities VISIBLE are not given jobs or food or anything. So what am I supposed to do exactly?" I said, baring my fangs a bit. This happened at every single store Mutants went to, especially those of us with VISIBLE Mutant abilities like me with my wings.  
  
  "Not our problem, Scum. Get out, or we'll make you." The security guard said.  
  
  "I'm not leaving without this cart of stuff you know." I said before flapping my wings harshly, creating a gust that knocked them off their feet. I bolted past them and towards the door of the store, even as the PA system announced there was a Mutant Thief attempting to escape.   
  
  I evaded everyone trying to stop me with a practiced ease, though there were some near-captures, getting out the door with the cart of things as the store alarm went off. I didn't stop and continued running as I pushed the cart through the parking lot, then the town, heading back for the forest. Using my wings to create momentum, I moved faster until I eventually got into the forest. Nobody followed me after a while when I started getting to the denser trees. I stopped then to catch my breath, panting heavily as my heart thudded against my ribs.  
  
  "Damn that was closer than usual...that store must have more Mutants stealing from them than others I've been to." I panted. I took a few deep breaths as I realized my heart was still thudding heavily, making me shake.  
  
  "Wait, that's not me shaking...that's the ground!" I said, realizing what was happening. I had **_NOT_** made it back before Sans woke up...  
  
  **"WHERE ARE YOU?!"**  
  
  "Sans I'm over here!" I called out as loud as I could, knowing he'd hear me. I was beyond nervous as seconds later, he came crashing from between the trees, looking furious. His left eye glowed with blue magic as he lifted me off the ground, restricting my movement as his blue magic surrounded me.  
  
  "So wanna tell me why exactly you were gone when I woke up, Songbird?" he growled at me. I gulped and forced myself to speak through the fear coursing through me.  
  
  "I-I was hungry, and y-you were asleep. I-I didn't want to bother you, so I-I went into town and stole some things from a store." I said, stuttering. "I swear on my life I was coming back, but I-I got delayed. The cops nearly caught me b-but I got away." I said. Once I finished talking, Sans seemed to calm down, releasing his magic on me and letting me drop into his open palm.  
  
  "I'll let it go this time, Songbird. But next time let me know when ya need somethin', can't let my performer go without her needs." he said with a smirk, thumb coming up behind me and rubbing the top of my head roughly. "Hey, wait a sec, did you just say ya _stole_ this stuff?" he said, eyes going down the the cart that was still on the ground below us.  
  
  "Y-yes. My wings prevent me from getting a job as I'm a Mutant remember? Those of us w-with visible traits are discriminated against and not given jobs or food or anything, so we have to steal to survive." I said. "Me and my brother have been doing it since we were kids."  
  
  Sans lifted a bonebrow at that. "Brother? Ya never mentioned a brother." he said, sitting down and relaxing against a tree, still holding me in his open palm. Feeling safer now that he wasn't visibly angry, I sat down in his palm.  
  
  "Older brother. He has wings like me but his are orange. We stood out too much together so we split up as soon as he was certain I could handle myself. We occasionally visit if we cross paths with eachother...or, we used to." I said, remembering my new- and likely permanent- situation. "He was so overly protective of me it took a lot of convincing to let him think I could handle being alone. We used to sing duets together, too. Other Mutants loved our acts." I said.  
  
  "Huh. Sounds like a nice guy. So, what exactly did ya need at the store anyway, kid?" Sans asked, peeking over at the cart.  
  
  "I got some food, some blankets, some battery-chargers for my IPod, and a few other things." I said with a shrug.  
  
  "Food? I got Temmie flakes in my other pocket if you were hungry, Songbird." he said. I tilted my head, confused.  
  
  "What the heck are Temmie flakes?" I asked. I'd never heard of anything called that before, though maybe it was something specific to a monster like Sans? He reached into his pocket with his free hand, pulling out a handful of....coloured construction paper confetti.  
  
  "Uh, that's not food...that's cardboard. I-I can't eat that." I said, blushing a bit. Sans shrugged and put it back in his pocket.  
  
  "It's Monster food, we eat it. It's there if you change your mind though." he said.  
  
  "Um, we're kinda a bit close to the edge of the forest still, don't you wanna go back to that clearing?" I asked. Even though I was in his giant hand, I was still nervous about the cops from the town mustering the courage to follow me deeper into the woods. Not for my own safety...but because Sans might kill them if they did. He'd threatened to eat me the previous night, if something came that threatened to take me, his 'entertainment', all hell would break loose I was certain. I would NOT be responsible for needless deaths, even if Humans hated my kind.  
  
  Sans narrowed his eyesockets at me for a moment before shrugging, getting up onto his feet. "You're right. Don't want no nosy humans taking my performer." he said, grabbing the cart with his other hand and shoving it into his pocket.  
  
  "Hang on tight, you might feel dizzy for a moment Songbird." he said before snapping his fingers. I clung tightly to his thumb as everything went blurry and dizzy around me for a few moments before I found myself back in the clearing we'd met in.  
  
  "Wh-what was that?" I groaned, still feeling slightly dizzy.  
  
  "Magic~" Sans said, smirking as he pulled the cart out of his pocket and set it on the ground before laying down, leaning against a tree once more. This time however, he set me on his chest, folding both arms behind his head.  
  
  "Gonna perform for me there? I'll let ya eat after." he said after I'd stood there awkwardly for a few moments. I blushed, nodding as I pulled out my IPod once more and turned on an instrumental song called "Paperman". It fit nicely with my ballet style of dancing and as the music started, I lost myself in it, twirling and performing the moves I instinctively felt fit to the song. Once I was done, I knelt on his chest, catching my breath.  
  
  "Nice job. Alright, get something to eat then Kid." he said, eyesockets closing as he relaxed. I flapped my wings and dove down from his chest to the ground, landing next to the cart. I grabbed an apple pie, smirking at the fact I'd managed to get 2 entire apple pies in the cart. It was my favourite and I eagerly ripped the box open and tore into it, humming happily.   
  
  "Ya sure like that pie huh, Kid?" I heard Sans chuckle from behind me. I let out a small hiss, baring my teeth.  
  
  "My pie." I growled without thinking exactly _who_ I was growling at. I'd always defended my apple pie this way since I was little. Lucky for me, Sans only chuckled again instead of getting mad.  
  
  "All yours, Songbird." he said.


	6. Caged Wings Ch.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Amy got back from her 'shopping trip' but apparently not completely unscathed. And we finally find out which SOUL Amy has~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/350876574-papy%27s-new-bitty-a-companion/page/2
> 
> SOUL colours are based off the more detailed descriptions used here. Original Bitty readers is Riverharts, linked in CH.1

_Disclaimer Undertale isn't mine.  
Italics are thoughts cause imma Lazybones~_   
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
  
  I sat cross-legged on the ground a couple feet from Sans, easily within his reach, as I enjoyed my apple pie. My wings drooped behind me, twitching occasionally but I didn't have the guts to ask Sans if I could stretch my wings for something other than a performance for him, so I ignored the feeling.  
  
  "Hey, what's that on your head, Songbird?" his voice came from behind me as a shadow fell over me before he suddenly picked me up. I yelped as I dropped the remains of my pie on the ground, pouting as he lifted me to his face. I couldn't help the whimper of fear I let out in such close proximity to his mouth, given what nearly happened the LAST time I'd been that close. His white pinpricks seemed to roll in his eyesockets as a single, huge digit came up and pressed against my head, right where I'd hit it against the cart earlier.  I gulped nervously as his finger withdrew from my head...with a familiar red liquid trailing down it.  
  
  "How did you hurt yourself?" he said, a scowl on his face.  
  
  "I-it must have happened when I was escaping from the cops chasing me." I said. "I-I didn't even know I was bleeding, it's nothi-"  
  
  "This ain't nothing, Songbird." he said, cutting me off. "Now I gotta heal you up and expend MY magic to do so." He said, sounding annoyed. His left eye glowed blue-green as he brought his finger back to my head. I flinched slightly, eyes squeezed shut. I felt a soothing wave of his magic flow over my head for a few moments before he removed his finger.  
  
  "There. Not even a scar, you look just like before." he said. I opened my eyes and peered up at him.  
  
  "I-if it was such an inconvenience to heal me, why b-bother?" I said, trying to wipe the blood off the side of my head.  
  
  "Because you can't be looking all bloody and torn up if you're performing for me, got it?" he said. I gulped nervously and nodded.  
  
  "Y-yessir. U-understood." I said. "Um...wh-what are the chances I-I could stretch my wings a bit? Just for a few minutes?" I asked, looking up at him pleadingly. He lifted a bonebrow, obviously skeptical of my request.  
  
  "And why should I chance you taking this opportunity to escape?"  
  
  "B-because I won't?" I said. "I-I need to stretch my wings for something other than a performance or else they'll stiffen and I-I won't be able to perform as good." I said, playing the only card I knew- say it would affect how I performed for him. He seemed to think it over for a minute.  
  
  "Hmm...Alright. Guess I could easily find you after anyway if you don't come back. You got 10 minutes." he said, opening his hand and holding me in an open palm. I stood on shaky legs, staring at him for a moment before jumping off his hand, freefalling to the ground.  
  
  "Hey!" he said, reaching to grab me. I opened my wings and dodged between his fingers, letting out an ecstatic cheer as I soared around the clearing. Once my wings opened up, he didn't try to grab me and instead leaned against a tree and watched me flying. I flew as high as the thick tree canopy would allow me to, folding my wings against my back and freefalling to the ground only to snap my wings back open at the last minute and soar across the clearing again. I continued soaring around the clearing for the time limit Sans had given me, happily enjoying a little freedom.  
  
  "Alright, times up Kid." he said from across the clearing. I landed on a treebranch just out of his physical reach, staring down at him.  
  
  "But I wanna fly more!" I whined, pouting. He scowled up at me.  
  
  "We agreed on 10 minutes, Songbird. Now get over here." He said, voice low. Gulping, I jumped off the branch and soared over to him, landing on his open palm once more. "Good girl~" he said, smile back on his face as he rubbed my head with his thumb.  
  
  "Um, Sans?" I asked. "I-I've been meaning to ask...wh-when you use that blue magic on me and lift me up and stuff, something inside me hurts a bit. Is that a good thing?" I said.   
  
  "That'd be your SOUL, Kid." he said. "Monsters can affect a Humans SOUL with our magic, some of us moreso than others."  
  
  "And...Mutants fall into that category too? We-I have a Soul?" I asked. Sans looked at me, confused.  
  
  "Yeah, you got a SOUL. My SOUL-Magic wouldn't be able to affect you if you didn't. Where's this coming from, Kid? You don't act like this normally, do you?" he asked, placing me on his chest and moving his other arm behind his head. I shrugged.  
  
  "Just something Humans tell Mutants, that we got no Souls...amongst other things." I said. "But...if your magic affects Souls then I must have on if it affects me...that means all those Humans were wrong." I said, tears in my eyes but a smile on my face.  
  
  "......It's not somethin' I'd normally offer, but...I could show you your SOUL if you really wanted to see it, Kid?" Sans offered, making my eyes widen. I could have been mistaken, but I thought for a second I saw a light dusting of blue come across his face before it quickly disappeared.  
  
  "Wait, you can do that?! How!? I wanna see mine!" I said, growing excited. Sans chuckled and his left eye glowed blue once more, making me nervous again.  
  
  "Relax, Songbird. Just pullin' out your SOUL so you can see it." he said as I felt a tugging feeling in my chest. There was a soft ping, and suddenly a cartoony-style heart was floating in front of me. It let off a soft, light-green glow with swirls of light yellow and aqua shifting around in it. I was mesmerized by it, this was my Soul, this was who I was. After a few moments, I felt it go back into my chest, breaking the trance I'd been in looking at it.  
  
  "Got a nice looking SOUL there, Kid. No wonder you're such a good performer." Sans chuckled. He let out a yawn, and I turned around, noticing it was near nightfall. Apparently, the day had passed by faster than I'd thought. Either that, or I'd done my little 'shopping trip' later in the day than I'd thought. Sans hand wrapped around me and he put me in his hoodie pocket, withdrawing his hand to zip it up.  
  
  "W-wait! Sans, um...c-can I have a blanket?" I asked. His boney-fingers withdrew from the pocket and for a moment, I thought he'd chosen to not listen to me. However, a few seconds later, a thick, plush blanket came into the pocket. I grabbed it and quickly wrapped it around myself, snuggling into the warmth as Sans zipped up the pocket.  
  
  "Thank you, Sans." I said. I felt a slight pressure against me from the outside of the pocket for a few seconds before it suddenly left.  
  
   _Did he just, like, pat the pocket?_  
  
  "No problem. Can't have my performer freezing overnight." he said.   
  
   _Right...doesn't care about me as a person, only as entertainment. Still, he treats me better than Humans treat my kind...except for threatening to eat me._  
  
  I settled down for the night when I heard Sans snoring softly above me, falling asleep shortly after him.


	7. Caged Wings ch.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is tired of Amy's defiance to his demands and decides to punish her in a way that fits, at least to him. By taking the most important thing to her...

_Warning this chapter contains mentions of blood, gore, and bones- NOT from a giant skeleton monster. Potential trigger warning has been administered. Some swearing as well potentially._

_*sighs* Jerk Sans is back apparently...the song here- https://soundcloud.com/miramulee/karmina-all-the-kings-horses -fits with this chapter well, I believe. If needed repeat it if it ends before you finish the chapter and enjoy what my mind has constructed from its dark depths..._

_This chapter takes place nearly a week from the last chapter btw, so those groceries Amy took are nearly out..._

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I was sitting on the ground a few feet from Sans, eating a ham and cheese sandwich I'd made for myself out of the last of the food I'd grabbed from my 'excursion' almost a week earlier. Sighing, I ate the last bite, knowing I'd have to tell Sans I needed more food soon but uncertain how to convince him to let me go.

    _What if he tries forcing me to eat that paper confetti, he called it 'Temmie flakes'...I can't eat paper._

   Steeling what courage I had, I looked up at Sans leaning against the trees as usual, arms behind his head and eyesockets closed as if asleep. I knew better though, whenever I wasn't in his pocket he was keeping an eye on me even if he didn't look to be doing so.

   "Um, Sans?" I asked cautiously. At my voice, his eyesockets opened and he looked down at me.

   "Yeah, Songbird?" he said. "Need somethin'?"

  _No matter how many times I try to tell him my name, he just doesn't care and insists on calling me his Songbird..._

   "Um... I'm full right now, but I've kinda run out of food now. I was wondering if I could go back into town and get some more later?" I asked. Sans sat up, the white orbs in his otherwise black eyesockets focused solely on me.

   "And why would I let you do that after what happened last time? You got hurt because you were careless, you should be glad I healed you Kid. By the way, you never **_did_** thank me for that~" he said expectantly.

   "Wait, what?" I said, confused. "Why would I thank you? I wasn't even aware I was hurt until you'd pointed it out, I would have healed just fine on my own. I've had worse injuries before and healed from them fine." I said. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say as Sans scowled down at me.

   "I spent **MY** fucking magic healin' your injury, and you don't even got the decency to thank me for it?" he growled, leaning forward and snatching me up in his fist before I could react. I squirmed in his hand as he brought me closer to his face. "Y'know, maybe I've been a bit too lenient with ya, Songbird. Maybe a bit more strictness is called for, seein' as how I'm botherin' to take care of you." 

   I felt a surge of stubborness and anger course through me despite my fear and glared up at him defiantly. "Like a monster such as yourself would even **_know_** how to take proper care of another living creature! You don't care about anyone, or anything but yourself!"

   "Oh, really? And how are you able to say that, Kid? You've been on your own for, what was it you said, years now? No family, no place to call home, no way to support yourself all because of **What. You. Are.** A Mutant." he said, his voice low as he clenched his fist around me a bit too tightly, making me wince.

   "At least I **HAD** a family at one point! You're so careless you don't even realize you're holding a living, sentient being captive against their will! You don't even realize you're hurting me right now by crushing me in your fist!" I screamed at him. I let out a strained yelp as his fist tightened on me more, not quite to the point of bone breaking but getting close.

   "Really, now? A careless monster, am I? Least I'm not Fucking **VERMIN**." he growled at me, his eyesockets devoid of any light now, black abyss threatening to swallow me whole. I let out a strained gasp at his words. Out of all the things I'd ever been called by Humans, Vermin had never been one of them. And to be called something so terrible, by a being who literally held my life in his hand and could easily end me...

   Was nothing short of terrifying.

   "You know, I'm a bit tired of your little act of defiance here, Songbird." he said, his left eye glowing blue, but not like it normally did. No, his eye was pouring blue flames from it, the glow a bright blue mixed with yellow as he glared down at me. His magic seized hold of me, of my SOUL, and I felt myself lifted from his hand.

   "I think you gotta learn a lesson about respectin' those who bother to take care of you, Songbird." he said, turning me around with his magic so my back faced him. I managed to turn my head around a bit, noticing he was slowly bringing me to his mouth.

   "Wh-what are you doing?!" I squeaked in panic as his teeth parted, the glowing blue tongue hanging a bit from his mouth. He said nothing as he brought me closer, stopping me inches from his mouth and using his magic to pull my wings straight- into his mouth. 

   My eyes widened as his teeth came crashing down on my wings, an inhuman shriek escaping my lips as the crunch of bone filled my ears. I felt the moment he severed my wings from my back, his sharp teeth digging into my tender flesh as an audible _gulp_ resounded behind me. I could feel the warm blood streaming down my back as his tongue ran along my spine. I felt a sharp, unbearable pain in my chest where Sans has shown me my SOUL earlier, but he didn't seem to notice as I let out another wail of pain.

   "Mmm, you don't taste too bad there, Songbird~ Maybe this'll teach you not to disrespect me~" his voice said behind me, coming out as something akin to a purr. I sobbed hysterically as his magic held me in the air. I heard him groan and say something about me _'Being Weak'_ before he shoved me into his hoodie pocket once more. He didn't bother zipping it up this time at all, however.

   "Doubt you're gonna try escapin' from me now that you know the consequences." he said with a chuckle.

  _H-he's laughing...he took my WINGS and he's laughing at me, at my pain....I really am nothing but vermin to him..._

 

 

** -2 hours later- **

 

    _He's asleep again...probably having sweet dreams about what he just did to me...I've got to escape, this is my only chance. He's not expecting me to even think about it, let alone try so I've got to do it **NOW**._

   I carefully crawled out of his pocket, trying not to move my back too much as it hurt beyond words. I looked around once I was on the ground. It was nighttime, and there was no moon tonight, making it very dark.

   "Perfect." I whispered to myself, turning in the direction I remembered the town being in. After an hour of stumbling through the dark woods, I came upon the outskirts of the town. Sighing in relief, I walked into a corner pharmacy store where there seemed to only be one employee on shift this night. He was young, about 20 or so, with slight stubble on his face and a classic pharmacy employee outfit on.

   "C-can you help me? Please, I-I need bandages...and other things, I-I need to escape." I said. The employee nodded and didn't say a word as he pulled a long roll of bandages off a shelf, walking over to me. I pulled off my shirt, and saw his eyes widen at the state of my back. Without saying anything, he quickly started wrapping the bandages around my torso until the injuries were covered.

   "You needed to escape, you said?" he asked. I nodded and he ran behind the counter, coming out with a large duffel bag. "I've seen enough horror movies and kidnapping documentaries to know you'll need to hide the best you can." he said, putting a couple bottles of water into the bag, as well as extra bandages, an entire shelf of blond hair-dye, some scissors, an entire box of granola and energy bars, some painkillers, and some shirts off hangers before handing me the bag.

   "I-I can't pay for this though..." I said.

   "Don't care. Something's been going on in the neighbouring towns and cities, and it's slowly spreading here. People are saying Giant Monsters are taking over, making Humans and Mutants into glorified pets." he sighed. "If that's the case, then it doesn't matter if you can pay or not." he said, reaching behind the counter once more and pulling out a black vest with a wide, fur-lined hood and handing it to me.

   "Why be so nice though? You probably know I'm a Mutant form the bones sticking out of my back where my wings used to be..."

   "Because I don't care. If we're all gonna be pets to Monsters anyway, we might as well treat eachother better." he said. "Oh, there's a set of keys in the pocket of that vest. It's for my motorcycle outside, it has a sidecar attached for that duffel bag. Take it, escape where you need to. And good luck." he said, standing up and going into the back of the building where only employees were allowed. 

   I stared blankly for a moment before putting on a new shirt and the vest, zipping up the duffel bag, and walking out to the parking lot. I reached into the pocket and pulled out the keys and spotted the motorcycle. I walked over and put the duffel bag into the sidecar and put on the helmet hanging off the handlebars. I turned on the motorcycle and pulled out of the parking lot, heading out of town and onto the open road.

   I took one last look in the rearview mirror at the town, remembering what the pharmacy employee had said.

    _"People are saying Giant Monsters are taking over, making Humans and Mutants into glorified pets..."_

   "If that's true then they're probably all exactly like Sans was to me... I'm never letting any of them take me as a bloody pet." I said, feeling more Determined than I'd felt since Sans had taken me captive. 

   Revving the engine, I sped off down the road speeding towards my escape...

 

   And my new Freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A SOUL is the reflection of who a person really is. 
> 
> Amy's wings are so important to who she is as a person.
> 
> So what would happen if her wings are FORCIBLY ripped from her... she'd be left with HALF A SOUL.
> 
>  
> 
> Fanart is completely welcome, upon the choice of the viewers all I ask is you let me know what it looks like/link me to it/credit me! :D


	8. Caged Wings Ch.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn it took me too long to figure out how Amy would meet the Swap Bros XD but here's my attempt at it~!
> 
> Also I suck at puns but I'm trying my best k?

_I only own my OC's here. Italics are thoughts.  
  
BTW this chapter takes place 3 years after the last chapter, and Monsters have fully settled in and 'taken over', making any remaining Humans and Mutants their pets/companions._  
  
 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
  
  I ducked into an alleyway, narrowly avoiding being spotted by a passing Lion Monster walking down the street. I watched until they left, leaning against  the brick wall behind me to catch my breath. It has been 3 years since Monsters 'settled in' as they put it, and took over. Surprisingly it didn't take long for them to build cities to their scale, though I remembered Sans having magic so I attributed it to that. I'd been running and hiding ever since that night I'd escaped, continuously dyeing my hair whenever it showed even a little of the dark red from before.  
  
   _If there's even a small chance he's looking for me I'm not having him recognize me._   
  
  I heaved my bag over my shoulder, taking a quick inventory check. Until the Monsters started tearing down human cities to make their own, I stole supplies from every single town I passed through. Unfortunately, that motorbike I'd been loaned didn't last long and I'd only had it for a year before a near-encounter with a Monster caused me to wipe out of it, having to leave it behind to escape. I'd at least kept the bag, and was able to grab chips, granola bars, water bottles, and hair-dyes from every town and city I walked to that still had Humans in charge.  
  
  But it only lasted so long. Halfway through my second year running, the Monsters seemed to put a rush into taking over, and cities disappeared at an alarming rate. I decided to turn around and head back the way I'd come, figuring that even if I saw him that by now Sans wouldn't recognize me.   
  
  So, that is how I ended up in what was now called New Home by the Monsters, hiding in the alleyways and scrounging for food scraps from their dumpsters. Thankfully, they didn't all eat those Temmie Flakes Sans had shown me once and I'd managed to survive fairly well... but the one thing that concerned me was I'd used my last box of hair-dye about 2 weeks ago. My hair was going to start growing out any day now, showing the dark red it normally was instead of the light brown-blonde I'd grown accustomed to. I stood up, brushing some dirt off my jeans and walked to the edge of the alleyway- only to hear voices coming towards me.  
  
  "Oh, come on bro. Muffet said she's got a new pastry she wanted us to try. It'd be _sweet_ of you if you came~" one voice said. The second let out a loud groan.  
  
  "Oh, my stars FINE! If it gets you to stop your horrible puns, I'll come!" the second voice said. I gulped nervously and ran out of the alleyway and into the street, hearing the voices shouting in surprise behind me. I ignored them as I ran across the street, barely managing to miraculously avoid the oncoming traffic as I darted to a nearby building with a small stall out front of it. I ran under the stall, hiding behind one of the legs. Panting, I peered out cautiously from the stall, noticing the monsters I'd heard were crossing the street.  
  
  They were skeleton monsters, that much was blatantly obvious from the start. One was tall and lanky, wearing an orange hoodie, brown cargo pants, and sneakers. The other was a bit shorter, wearing what seemed to be a grey battle-armour on their torso, a blue bandana around their neck, jeans and a pair of blue boots.  
  
  "Was that a Human?" the shorter one asked. The taller one shrugged.  
  
  "Maybe. Moved pretty fast for such a small thing." he said.  
  
  I looked more closely at the skeletons and realized something that made my blood run cold. I didn't recognize the taller one, but the shorter one....looked just like Sans. Gulping nervously, I looked around desperately for an escape but before I spotted one, a shadow fell over me.  
  
  "Oh, Human! There you are!" the shorter skeleton said, reaching for me. I let out a scream and ran out form under the stall- but froze in seconds. I instantly recognized the SOUL Magic being used on me, but instead of blue I was surrounded by an...orange aura? I felt myself being gently lifted up and deposited into a skeletal hand before the magic was released from me. I looked into the eyesockets of the taller skeleton.  
  
  "Hey there, Squirt. What's the hurry?" he said, smirking. I tried backing away from his gaze, but his fingers curled up behind me, preventing me from 'escaping'. The smaller skeleton was standing next to us, looking at me with a seemingly hurt expression.  
  
  "Are you alright, Human? I didn't mean to scare you..." he said.  
  
  "Gave us quite a fright when you ran out into traffic there, Kiddo. By the way, name's Papyrus. That's m'brother Sans, but everyone calls him Blueberry." the tall skeleton said. I looked at the other one, Blueberry, and realized there were some obvious differences between him and the Sans I'd been a captive of. Definitely his personality was completely the opposite, he seemed full of energy. Obviously his clothes too, and the lights in his eyesockets were blue instead of white. And how he spoke.  
  
  "Um, y-you can put me down now. Please...?" I asked hesitantly. Papyrus chuckled and shook his skull.  
  
  "Don't think so, Kid. If you're reckless enough to charge into traffic again, you could be roadkill." he said.  
  
  "Papyrus! That pun was in bad taste!" Blueberry said, pouting.   
  
   _Oh my gosh, he's so cute when he's pouting!_  
  
  "Well...I guess I could hang with you guys for a bit..." I said.  
  
  "Great! We were on our way to Muffet's to get some of her new pastries, would you like one Human?" Blueberry asked.  
  
  "Sure, on one condition? Um, can I call you Blue? Blueberry is a bit of a mouthful to remember." I said. Blueberry looked at me for a few seconds before the blue lights in his eyesockets turned to stars- literally, he had stars in his eyes.  
  
  "Papyrus, the Human gave me a nickname!" he said excitedly. Papyrus simply chuckled, lifting the hand that held me and placing me on his shoulder, right against his neck.  
  
  "Well, we better get going Bro. Don't want to wait in line for Muffet's sweet treats." he said, starting to walk down the sidewalk. I squeaked in surprise and plopped onto his shoulder, sitting comfortably even as I blushed. Blue walked alongside us. I actually was enjoying the ride. I had never felt so safe around Sans, but these two made me feel safer than I'd felt since my brother and I went our separate ways years ago.   
  
  After a few minutes, we walked into a bakery that said **Muffet's** on the outside. To my surprise, there was a spider-monster behind the counter serving the pastries to customers. There were apparently hundreds of spiders coming in and out of the kitchen carrying fresh pastries to refill empty displays.  
  
  "Hello, Miss Muffet!" Blue called out, waving excitedly. The spider monster smiled and waved back happily.  
  
  "Hello, boys! Got the news about my new pastries, then?" she asked. They nodded.  
  
  "I _donut_ know about you, but I'm definitely excited to try one~" Papyrus said, making Blue groan. I let out a giggle and Muffet's multiple eyes locked on me.  
  
  "Oh, hello Dearie. You boys have a new friend then?" she said.   
  
  "Um, h-hi miss. I'm their new friend, yeah." I said, blushing. Muffet smiled warmly at me as she bagged three pastries into a large bag, handing them to Papyrus.   
  
  "On the house. And Papyrus, Dearie~? Pay your Tab next time you come in!" she said, smiling sweetly- a bit too sweetly. I had a feeling there was a hidden threat there, but said nothing. Papyrus and Blue left the bakery, walking across the street to a park and sitting at a table.  
  
  "I wonder if these will taste good?" I said, trying to peer into the bag form Papyrus' shoulder. He chuckled and gently picked me up from his shoulder, setting me on the table.  
  
  "Muffet has the best pastries in the entire city. Any version of her does." he said. I tilted my head, confused.  
  
  "Any version? What's that mean?" I asked as Blue took the bag and pulled the pastries out, placing one near me.  
  
  "New Home is home to all Monsters, including the other Clans that joined us here." Papyrus said simply.  
  
  "Other clans? Wait, there's more than just one type of Monster?" I said, confused. Blue shook his head.  
  
  "Well, yes but that's not what we meant." Blue said between bites of his pastry. "There's many Clans of Monsters in the world. My brother and me are part of the SwapClan. There's also the AlphaClan, the FellClan, the LustClan is definitely one you want to avoid."   
  
   "Alright, bro, I think that's a clear enough explanation. Don't want the Human getting overwhelmed do we?" Papyrus chuckled.  
  
   _If there's all these different Clans of monsters...maybe Sans will never find me again._  
  
  "So, Kid. You got a place to go?" Papyrus asked. I shook my head as I ripped off a piece of the pastry I'd been given, biting into it.  
  
   _Holy crows this really IS good!_  
  
  "Been living on my own for a long time. No real place to call home, but that's no big deal." I said with a shrug, eagerly digging into the pastry now. I didn't notice the looks of concern the two skeletons exchanged before I was suddenly picked up by Blue, held close to his face.  
  
  "Human, would you like to live with us? As a friend, not as a pet like most Humans are." he said, his eyes wide and pleading. I bit my lip, about to say no, but Papyrus cut me off before I could.  
  
  "You said it yourself, you got no place to go Kiddo. B'sides, winter's right around the corner and it's gonna get chilly. Wouldn't you rather have a warm bed instead of a cold alleyway?" he said. "We got two other room mates in our place, they'll love ya to bits Kid, we'll treat ya right.  
  
   _Well...they did say as a friend, not a pet or captive like Sans had me..._  
  
  "Well...I guess it'd be ok." I said, yelping in surprise when Blue suddenly hugged me against his face.  
  
  "Mwehehehehe! I knew it! I, the Magnificent Blueberry, will make certain to be the best friend you could ask for, Human!" he said.  
  
  "Bro, put her down. She's getting a bit squished there~" Papyrus chuckled. Blue let me go, placing me back near my pastry. I smiled at him.  
  
  "It's ok, Blue. you're probably not used to how delicate Humans are. You're certain to be a quick learner though, if anyone can do it you can." I said, smiling.  
  
  As much as I'd been against any Monsters holding me captive ever again, I didn't feel that way with Papyrus and Blue. Instead, I felt safe with them, and certain that when I met their room mates I'd feel the same with them as well.


	9. Caged Wigs Ch.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and the Swap Bros go shopping, and Amy finally gets a place to call home! But who are the other room mates, and will things go smoothly with them?

_Italics are thoughts. Unfortunately I do not own Undertale but I do own my OC's Amy and Angelo_  
  
 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
  
  "Now that we got living arrangements out of the way, we need to go shopping!" Blue said, stars in his eyes again. I tilted my head as I continued eating my pastry, a bit over halfway done it now.  
  
  "Shopping? You guys need some things?" I asked. Papyrus chuckled behind me.  
  
  "Naw, but your clothes are lookin' a bit _holy_ there Kiddo~" he said, making Blue groan at his pun and me laugh. I looked myself over quickly. While I'd taken good care of the vest over the years, the rest of my attire had, as Papyrus said, gotten a bit holy- as in there were a lot of holes in my shirt and pants. Even my shoes had holes in them!  
  
  "Fair point. Guess my clothes have seen better days. You guys know if there's a shop nearby that makes clothes for Mu- Humans?" I said quickly, hoping neither of them had caught my near slip-up. Blue didn't seem to notice, but I could have sworn Papyrus looked at me suspiciously for a moment before his expression relaxed again.  
  
  _Maybe I imagined that..._  
  
  "Oh, there's a pet store a block from here, and it's on the way to our home too!" Blue said excitedly, the blue stars in his eyes seemingly glowing now before they suddenly changed back to blue circles. "Not that we're considering you our pet, Human! It's just that's the only store that sells clothes for Humans."   
  
  "Except the ones that live with the Mettaton stars. Those ones get their own line of clothing." Papyrus said.  
  
  "It's alright, guys. I know you don't think of me as a pet." I said with a smile. "If the pet store is the only place that sells clothes my size, that's where we'll go. No big deal." I added. Papyrus and Blue seemed to relax a bit at my words as I threw the last bit of my pastry into my mouth, enjoying the flavour. Papyrus and Blue quickly finished their pastries as well, Blue getting up and throwing out the trash before running back to our table.   
  
  Before Papyrus or I could react, Blue gently grabbed me off the table and placed me on his shoulder, smiling. Blue and Papyrus then started walking out of the park and down the street, to the pet store. I found that it was much more comfortable riding on their shoulders than when I'd been stuck in Sans pocket all those years ago. Being on their shoulders allowed me to see everything around me still, keeping the freedom of being outside while still being safe.  
  
  After a few minutes, we came upon what looked to be a classic pet store- if I hadn't known better I'd have thought it was a normal one from before the Monsters 'moved in'. Blue ran inside while Papyrus walked behind us. Blue quickly found the aisle marked 'Human and Mutant clothes'. I felt a sting of pain go through my chest when I read the sign, knowing that even though my blood identified me as a Mutant, I'd never look like one ever again.  
  
  "Human? Is something wrong?" Blue asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I shook my head, smiling.  
  
  "Nothing's wrong, just...there's sure a lotta stuff here. I don't really think I need much, just an extra change of clothes." I insisted.  
  
  "Nonsense! You can get as many things as you need, Human!" Blue exclaimed.  
  
  "Yeah, s'not like money's an issue exactly." Papyrus said from behind us. I whirled around, noticing he had a store basket in his hand. "Monsters used t'use gold as our currency. When we settled in, we converted it to Human currency cause it was easier. Needless to say, we pretty much became filthy rich overnight." he said.  
  
  "So get whatever you want to, Human! It's on us!" Blue said, placing me on the display area so I could look around.  
  
 

  
  I spent the next hour looking through everything there was and pointing to the things I wanted, after which Papyrus or Blue would put them into the basket. We got a couple blankets, multiple changes of clothes, two pairs of new shoes and a pair of boots for winter, a winter parka, and to their surprise an orange hoodie and blue scarf matching what they already had on. I couldn't help but laugh when they blushed at seeing those. I sat on Blue's shoulder again as we walked up to the cashier, a female cat-monster with short, brown fur and amber eyes.  
  
  "Will that be everything today?" she asked. Before any of us could answer though, her eyes locked onto mine and she let out a high-pitched squeal, making me cringe right away.  
  
  "Ooh, who's this wittle cutie pie~? Oh, yes you're such a cutie, wittle Human~!" she cooed in a baby-talk voice. I growled, glaring at her from Blue's shoulder, clutching his scarf.  
  
  "I'd appreciate if you didn't talk down to me, mouse-breath." I said to her, making her gasp in shock. I smirked and stuck out my tongue at her before jumping down to the front of Blue's scarf, which hung around his neck like a hammock, pulling up the edges and hiding form her view.  
  
  "You should teach that thing some manners! It is far too rude of a pet!" she said.  
  
  "I would, if _she_ were a pet." Papyrus said, his voice low. I could practically imagine the glare he was giving her right now. "But she isn't. She's our friend and unless you want us to talk to your manager about how you disrespected us, I suggest you clam up, ring our stuff through, and let us pay without another word." I peered out of the scarf and, true to what I guessed, Papyrus was glaring at the cat-lady with blank eyesockets. I felt a shudder run up my spine.  
  
  _Reminds me of Sans...Guess it's a skeleton thing when they're angry. Or in Papyrus' case, protective._  
  
  We finished paying for the items we'd gotten in less than a minute and the cashier handed us our bags, which Papyrus took as he followed Blue out of the store.  
  
  "Um...hey, thanks for back there, Papyrus. And, thanks for letting me hide in your scarf, Blue." I said. "And, I'm sorry I was rude to her. I just really don't like it when people talk down to me just cause I'm a Mu- er, Human." I said, nearly slipping up again.  
  
  "There is no need to thank us, Human! It was obvious she was causing you discomfort, the least we could do was stand up for you as you hid!" Blue said with a wide smile.  
  
  "We'd be pretty poor friends if we didn't stand up for the _little guy_ every now and again." Papyrus joked. I groaned a bit, but laughed regardless.  
  
  "So, you guys said that store was near your home, right? Does that mean we're close right now?" I asked. Blue's eyelights turned to stars once more, making me giggle.  
  
  "Yes! In fact, that's our house right there!" He said, pointing ahead of us. I looked to where he was pointing and saw a two-story cabin-style home next to a forest.  
  
  "Didn't think there were still forests around..." I said. "Honestly thought you guys took them down to make room for your cities."   
  
  "Monster magic helped to replenish the forests after we planted saplings! We happen to like nature, so we made certain to replant every tree we cut down!" Blue said. As we got closer, I took a closer look at the house. It was a log-cabin, with what looked to possibly be a shed attatched to one side. Parked out front was a red ferrari, and I noticed the house had christmas lights on it.  
  
  "So...you're certain your room mates will like me?" I asked, getting a bit nervous as we walked up to the door. Blue nodded, gently taking me out of his scarf and holding me in his cupped hands.  
  
  "They'll love you, Human!" he said as Papyrus opened the door. The moment it was open, Blue ran in, excited. I noticed the entranceway opened up into a spacious living room with two couches, two armchairs, and a flatscreen TV on the wall with a coffee table in the middle of it all. There was a staircase leading upstairs, and a kitchen off to the side.  
  
  "Guys, we're home! And we brought a new friend!" Blue announced.  
  
  "A new friend?! Wowie! I want to meet them!" a voice said from the kitchen. Moments later, a tall, skinny skeleton emerged from the kitchen and I instantly recognized how similar he looked to Papyrus, who'd moved form the doorway to one of the couches and was laying down on it. This new skeleton was dressed differently, and wore what looked like battle armour on his torso, black pants from his hipbones down, and red boots that almost came up to his knees. He also wore a red scarf and red gloves, and had white orbs in his eyes instead of orange like Papyrus.  
  
  _His personality seems closer to Blueberry that Papyrus though. He seems nice._  
  
  "Oh, hello Human! I am the Great Papyrus, room mate to Blue and his brother!" the new skeleton said.  
  
  "Wait, you and him are both named Papyrus?" I said, pointing back to Papyrus on the couch. The new Papyrus nodded. "Um, would it be alright if I called you Pap and him Papy, just so I don't mix you two up?" I asked. He let out a gasp.  
  
  "Wowie! I've just met you and already you've given me a nickname! Sans, get your lazybone butt out here and meet our new guest!" Papy said, having turned back to the kitchen.  
  
  "Alright, I'm comin, Bro." A voice called out.  
  
  _Wait...that voice, it can't be **him**_  
  
  The last skeletal member of the household came out of the kitchen, and the moment I laid eyes on him, my blood froze.  
  
  _No, not after all this time...it's SANS_


	10. Caged Wings Ch.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy realizes that she's now going to be living in the same house as her former captor, who doesn't seem to recognize her. And Papy has a talk with her and finds out what she's been hiding in her past.

_Italics are thoughts, and still don't own Undertale. Now, let's have a bit of bonding time in this chapter, who's up first....._  
  
 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
  
  I couldn't take my eyes off of Sans, I couldn't believe that he was still around after these past three years, and that I was now in his reach again. Sans, however, seemed to notice my staring and rubbed the back of his neck, looking...nervous?  
  
  "Hey, uh, you alright there, Kid? You're lookin' a bit pale, s'that normal for Humans?" he asked.  
  
  _He...doesn't recognize me. He doesn't recognize me, oh thank god._    
  
  "Um, just...a bit nervous." I said, quickly averting my gaze from his. "And I could use a bath, too..." I mumbled.  
  
  "I can help you there, Kiddo." Papy said from the couch, getting up and walking over to me and Blue. Pap had gone back into the kitchen, and Sans watched us for a few moments before shrugging and teleporting...wherever he went. I happily climbed into Papy's grasp as he grabbed the bag from the pet store and brought me up the stairs and to a bathroom. He set me on the counter before turning and closing the door.  
  
  "So, mind tellin' me why you were so frightened seein' our room mates?" he asked casually, leaning against the door. I blushed, wringing my hands together.  
  
  "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Papy. Just...a bit nervous in a new place, is all." I said.  
  
  "Kid. I can tell you're lying, now fess up. You weren't acting like this with me and Blue back in the park, why so nervous now?" he asked.  
  
  "It's...not your room mates, or rather...it's not both of them that's the issue." I said. "It's...complicated, and I don't want to cause issues between you guys because of my past." I explained.  
  
  "Alright, but I'd still like to know who you've got issues with." Papy said, not letting up. "Come on, Kid. I won't judge you." I was silent for a few minutes but Papy didn't seem to want to rush me, and I looked up at him nervously.  
  
  "I'm not a Human, to start." I said.  
  
  "Already knew that. I caught your slip-ups, Kid. Not hard to figure you're a Mutant, just tryin' to figure out what kind is the issue." He said.  
  
  "I have- used to have, wings. That's the part that might cause tension between you guys...and Sans." I said, sitting on the countertop of the bathroom, knees pulled to my chest. "You and Blue aren't the first Monsters I've met, or even the first skeletons. I met Sans 3 years ago in a forest. He was taking a nap, and I was flying by. I went into the forest to explore." I said.  
  
  "You woke him up, didn't you?" Papy sighed.  
  
  "It was an accident! I never meant to, but he said if I could make him laugh, he'd let me go!" I said, tears in my eyes. "He never did. He took me captive, called me his little Songbird, never even bothered to try and learn my name. He forced me to perform for him, I used to love dancing and singing, performing aerial acrobatics."  
  
  "So how'd you lose your wings then...?" he asked, almost seeming as if he didn't want to know. I sighed, turning around so my back faced him and pulled off my shirt. I heard him gasp behind me.  
  
  "I was back talking him once and he didn't like it. He..." i started shaking as I tried holding back the tears, arms crossed across my chest. I felt bony fingers running along my back gently, soothingly.  
  
  "He pulled your wings off didn't he...that doesn't explain this scarring though-" I spun around to face him, face flushed red and tears pouring from my eyes.  
  
  "He **BIT** them off! He bit my wings off and **ATE** them! I can still hear the sound of him swallowing them even now! I'm an insomniac because of him, I can't sleep and when I do it's always nightmares of that day!" I cried. I froze when I saw Papy's eyesockets go black, devoid of the warm, orange orbs.  
  
  " **He did WHAT?! I swear he's going to regret this if it's the last thing I-** " I clutched his thumb tightly, catching his attention as the orange orbs flickered back into his eyesockets.  
  
  "Please, please don't! He can't know who I am, I can't go back to that please Papy!" I begged him. He let out a sigh, rubbing his thumb on my head gently.  
  
  "Alright. For you, I'll hold back. Doesn't mean I'm not going to prank him though. I'm telling the others, too. I'll make sure they don't tell him, but they need to know Sweetling." he said. I felt the warm glow of healing magic flow over me, relaxing and calming me from my panicked state. "Now, how about we get you cleaned? You look like you took a roll through the Queen's garden." he chuckled.   
  
  I let out a small laugh, smiling as I wiped away my tears. "Good idea. Um...could you, turn around maybe? So I can get undressed?" I said with a blush. He ruffled my hair with his thumb and turned around. I quickly stripped, grabbing a towel from the bag he'd brought and placed on the counter next to me and covering myself.  
  
  "Alright, you're clear." I said. "So am I bathing in the sink then?" I asked. He nodded, turning on the water. "Good, it's been a long time since I had a hot bath." I said, watching as he filled the sink.  
  
  "I'm gonna let you clean yourself, alright? But I won't leave the bathroom, just in case you need any help Sweetling." he said.  
  
  "Thanks, Papy. Blue's lucky to have a brother like you, you know." I smiled at him.  
  
  "You're family too, Kiddo. Don't forget that." he said, turning off the tap when the sink was half-full. He turned around and I dropped the towel, jumping into the water. I dove under, coming up with a gasp.  
  
  "Oh, my freaking god that feels so good~" I groaned, floating on my back. I heard Papy chuckle above me. "Hey, Papy? Um...you should know something. My name's Amyra." I said.  
  
  "Really? Nice name, mind if I give you a nickname like you did me?" he asked.  
  
  "No, I don't mind. My brother used to call me Amy."  
  
  "Alright, I'll call you that then, Amy. So, you got a brother too? He older than you or younger?" he asked as I cleaned myself off.  
  
  "Older. By two years, meaning he's 22 now. He's a Mutant, like me. Except his wings are orange. His hair is a dark red like mine used to be before I started dying it to hide." I said. "I haven't seen him since long before this whole 'Monsters' thing came along, I wonder how he's doing..." I sighed.  
  
  "I can ask around, see if anyone's seen a Mutant fitting his description around?" Papy offered.  
  
  "That'd be sweet of you, thanks~" I giggled.  
  
  "Was that a pun? Is that because of the pastries we had earlier?" he chuckled.  
  
  "No! You just seem like a fun guy~! A skele-ton of fun~!" I giggled. He chuckled again.  
  
  "Pipsqueak, you're not in the best position to be making jokes~ I got more on you since you're lacking in height~" he chuckled. We made a few jokes back and forth for a few more minutes before I climbed out of the sink, drying off with the towel before grabbing the orange hoodie, blue scarf, and a pair of black jeans with fuzzy, red socks. I put on my clothes before giving Papy the all clear to turn around.  
  
  "So, why did you get matching clothes like me and Blue anyway?" he asked as he drained the sink.  
  
  "I feel I can trust you guys, and I thought it'd be cool to look like the best looking skeletons I've seen so far." I said, stepping onto his hand when he held it out for me.   
  
  "So, you just wanted to be a mini me, or a mini Blue?" he smirked. I nodded, smiling. He walked back downstairs, and to my surprise, nobody else was home.  
  
  "Where'd everyone go?" I asked.  
  
  "Blue and Pap probably went for guard training. They want to be members of the Royal Guard. Sans is probably at Grillby's." he said, walking over to the couch and laying down on it. He set me on his chest and I sat cross-legged, looking up at him.  
  
  "You're looking at me pretty intently there, Papy. Something on your mind?" I asked.  
  
  "Damage like what you've taken doesn't come without a cost to the SOUL...can I see yours?" he asked, sounding hesitant to ask. I nodded, and his eyes glowed a brighter orange before I heard a _ping_ and felt a tugging from my chest. I expected to see the SOUL I'd seen the last time I had been able to see it- but instead, there was a HALF heart floating in front of me, the edges jagged and black, the rest of the heart a faded Light Green with bare traces of the Yellow and Aqua from before.  
  
  "Stars...Kid, you've been through Hell, how are you even alive with a half-SOUL?!" Papy breathed out in shock.   
  
  "I don't know...I didn't even know it was like this, really. It's because of Sans...he took my wings, they were such an integral part of me that when he did that he tore my SOUL as well, am I guessing right?" I asked as Papy gently pushed my SOUL back into my chest with his magic. He nodded, his eyes still glowing orange as he sent another wave of healing magic through me.  
  
  "Seems like it, Sweetling. We'll heal as much as we can, alright? We'll be here for you, no matter what. Now, how about we get some rest, it's been one eventful day." he said.  
  
  "I'm an Insomniac, remember? I can't sleep very well, and when I do it's always nightmares." I said, averting my gaze from his with a blush. However, he hooked a bony finger under my chin gently, pulling my gaze back to his.  
  
  "You said you trust me, right? Then trust me to be here if you do have a nightmare, alright Sweetling?" he said. I sighed, smiling at him.  
  
  "You really are as sweet as a pastry, Papy. I trust you." I said, laying down on his chest and curling up.  
  
  "I'll be here." he said, making those simple words sound like a sincere promise. I relaxed on him and quickly fell asleep, not troubled by nightmares this time.


	11. Caged Wings Ch.10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy gets bonding time with the other skeletal members of the household, and even helps with dinner!

[soundcloud.com/fiftyhurtfreque…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://soundcloud.com/fiftyhurtfrequencies/imagine-dragons-and-american-authors) _Song that reflects this chapter, makes it happier XD  
  
  I had some writers block and was trying to decide who Amy should bond/interact with next, either Pap or Blue and I thought 'Why not both?!' And this happened~  
  
  Sorry for the delay, and enjoy the chapter~!  
  
  Papyrus (classic) is Pap and will call Amy either Human Amy or just Amy. Blue will call her either Human Amyra or Amyra. Papy (Swap Papyrus) will mostly call her Amy or Sweetling, unless he needs to catch her attention or he's being serious then he'll call her Amyra.  
  
  Sans will mostly call her degrading nicknames for a while as he does not yet recognize her, and considers her Human._  
  
 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
  When I woke up a few hours later, it surprised me to see that Papy was still asleep on the couch, and that I was still curled up on his chest in a little ball. He snored softly under me, his eyesockets shut. I couldn't help nuzzling against his hoodie a bit, taking in the fact he smelled like honey and cigarette smoke, but the smell of honey overpowered the smell of smoke enough that it didn't bother me. I heard the front door open and tensed up, glancing over.  
  
  "We're back!" Blue's voice said and I smiled, relaxing.  
  
  "Over here, Blue! Papy and me are in the living room!" I called out. Blue came into the living room, followed closely by Pap.  
  
  "Oh, Human! You're awake! That is good, we just stopped for groceries for dinner on our way back from training, would you like to help us?" Pap said as Blue walked over, gently picking me up and placing me on his shoulder.  
  
  "Sure, I'd love to help you guys! Oh, um... Papy said he had something to tell you guys about me, should we wait for him to wake up?" I said, glancing back at Papy, who was still asleep on the couch.  
  
  "He already told us, Human Amyra." Blue said as he walked into the kitchen. "He called us about an hour ago and told us, I can't believe you are a Mutant!" he said excitedly.  
  
  "Yeah, but maybe it's a good idea you guys keep calling me Human in front of Sans... I don't feel I can trust him." I sighed.  
  
  "I agree. I never thought my brother would be capable of what he did to you, but I am sorry that it happened." Pap said. "Um...might we see? I fully understand if you do not wish us to see!"   
  
  "See what? My back, or my SOUL?" I asked. "If you guys want to see, it's no issue. I don't mind, my back's old news but Papy healed the scars a bit before I had my bath earlier." I said.  
  
  "Seeing someone's SOUL is like seeing the very culmination of their being. Your SOUL is what represents who you are, at least that's what Sans told me once." Pap said. I felt a soothing wave of magic pulsing through me and turned my head, noticing Blue's eyelights glowing a soft baby-blue, not like Sans' neon blue.  
  
  "Are you healing me, Baby-Blue?" I giggled, rubbing the side of his skull. I saw a blue hue pass over his face as he nodded.  
  
  "W-well, you are very important to us, Human Amyra! Of course I'm healing you!" he said. "Why'd you call me Baby-Blue, though?"  
  
  "Well, your magic is blue, like Sans, but his is more like a neon-blue. Your's is a baby-blue in colour. Is it....ok that I call you that?" I asked, blushing. He picked me off his shoulder, rubbing his boney-cheek against me as he smiled.  
  
  "Yes, of course! The Magnificent Blueberry will do anything to make sure his friends smile!" he declared.  
  
  "So, you guys said something about making dinner, right? What were you planning on making?" I said.  
  
  "Well, I want to make Spaghetti, but Blue wishes to make Tacos! We can't decide which we want, would you care to help us decide, Amy?" Pap asked.  
  
  "What about Spaghetti Tacos? With a caesar salad side, and pudding for dessert?" I suggested. The looked at eachother for a moment, surprised, before nodding eagerly.  
  
  "What exactly are these Spaghetti Tacos though?" Pap asked as Blue set me on the counter, starting to grab the things we needed.  
  
  "Exactly what it sounds like. Taco shells stuffed with Spaghetti. It's from an old TV show I watched as a kid, before my older brother and me had to run off." I said. "Now, what kinds of pudding do you guys have? Any chocolate?"  
  
 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**     
  
  Dinner went off without a hitch, Pap and Blue occasionally brushing against me with their magics and healing me whenever they could break their attention form the food preparation. Sans hadn't come back, but they'd set aside a plate for him for when he did come home. Pap was in the kitchen doing dishes, Papy was snoozing on the couch again, and Blue was scrolling through the channels on TV. He stopped on a music channel and I instantly perked up when I heard the song, standing on the coffee table in the living room.   
  
  Without even thinking, I started swaying my hips to the beat of the music, humming softly as I did. I got so lost in dancing that I didn't notice the others were watching me until the song ended and they were clapping. Even Papy had woken from his nap and had watched me. I blushed darkly, pulling the hood of my hoodie on, hiding my face.  
  
  "Amy, you can dance? That was amazing!" Pap said.  
  
  "Yeah, I had no idea you could dance so well! Why didn't you tell us?" Blue said.  
  
  "Because I didn't think I still could, to be honest..." I said softly, pulling my hood back enough that my face wasn't hidden now. "When Sans stole my wings and broke my SOUL, I didn't think I even had the will to dance anymore. I still crave being high, like when I had my wings, and in the past few years I abandoned my dancing in favour of learning Parkour skills so I could climb and jump as high as I could. I miss the sky..." I sighed. I felt another wave of magic pass over me and, upon looking up, noticed all of them had glowing eyesockets.  
  
  "You guys are something else, you know that?" I chuckled softly. "If you like it so much, I can dance for you guys anytime you want." I said.  
  
  "That's amazing! Thank you very much, Amyra!" Blue said ecstatically.   
  
  "So, we never really sorted out my sleeping arrangements for nighttime, did we? Anyone want to have a sleepover with me tonight?" I said, making Blue and Pap both practically squeal with glee.  
  
  "How about you two sleep in Blue's room with her, then?" Papy suggested. "I'd join, but I'm _bone-tired_ already." he chuckled. Pap and Blue groaned at the pun, while I giggled.  
  
  "I'd love a sleepover with you two! I can take a pillow and you guys can take the bed!" I said, smiling widely. Pap picked me up and headed upstairs, followed by Blue close behind. "Night, Papy!" I called downstairs.   
  
  "Night, Kiddo." he called back.  
  
  We made it upstairs and Pap walked into a bedroom which I could immediately identify as Blue's. There were posters of armed guards, action figures, posters for action movies, a double-twin bed, a dresser, and a closet. The walls were baby-blue with white bones while the carpet was a plush dark blue.  
  
  "Nice room, Blue." I said as Pap and Blue walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
  "We usually have a bedtime story before we go to sleep, would you like to hear one Amy?" Pap asked.  
  
  "I'm a bit old, but then again I haven't heard a good story in ages. Sure thing! Hey, you guys got any copies of Beauty and the Beast?" I asked.  
  
  "I haven't heard of that story before!" Blue said.  
  
  "You've never heard of Beauty and the Beast?!" I said, shocked. They both shook their heads. "Alright you two, get settled in bed and I'll tell you a story. A tale as old as time. Once upon a time, there was a young, selfish prince..."  
  
  
  After a half hour, I finished telling the story and realized both Blue and Pap had fallen asleep. Smiling, I climbed across the blanket onto a pillow between them, settling down for the night...  
  
  
  Not noticing a soft glow around myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whomever gets the Spaghetti Tacos reference I shall give a digital chocolate chip cookie to, fresh from the digital oven~


	12. Caged Wings Ch.11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes for breakfast with the skelebros, and the pranks begin~ If you've got prank ideas you want to have done to Sans, PLEASE lemme know in the comments~!
> 
> Cause this boi deserves the pranks for stealing Amy's wings, don't he~?

_Spoiler alert for the movie The 5th Wave, if anyone has not seen it and wants to, this is your SPOILER ALERT as parts of the movie will be mentioned further in this chapter k? So like Brief Mentions k? Might spoil some bits so yea, you've been warned_  
  
That said, I just watched that movie yesterday and thought "What about a lazy, movie marathon-day chapter?!"  
  
Also the pranking on Sans begins here. If you got any ideas what his brother and room mates should do to him, lemme know~   
  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
  
   I woke up the next morning to Blue and Pap excitedly talking to each other, seeming having woken up well before me. Sitting upright, I rubbed my eyes, yawning. I noticed they were already changed into clothes for the day.  
  
    _When did they wake up to be so alert and ready for the day?_  
  
   "Hey, guys. Morning already? I'm still feeling _bone-tired_ ~" I chuckled, making them both groan.  
  
   "Nooo! Papy's bad humour has already rubbed off on her!" Blue pouted. I giggled again, shaking my head.  
  
   "Naw, I've always had a sense of humour, figured I should share how funny I am. Hey, any chance we could have pancakes for breakfast?" I asked.  
  
   "Sure, Human Amy! But, wouldn't you prefer to change into clean clothes first?" Pap asked as he gently picked me up, setting me on his shoulder. I shrugged.  
  
   "I mean, I kept these clean yesterday, and hoodies are kinda made to wear repeatedly. Don't worry, I'll wear some clean clothes tomorrow, and even change into pajamas tonight, sound fair? I mean, it's not like I personally have anywhere to be today, so I could just take a lazy day?" I suggested. Pap followed Blue out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen- where Sans was sitting at the table. I went stiff on Pap's shoulder, eyes wide.  
  
   "Sans? When did you get back?" Pap asked. He turned to look at us, or rather at Pap while Blue got the stuff ready to make pancakes.  
  
   "Last night, a while after you guys went to sleep. thought you would want a story, imagine my surprise to find the **PET** already in bed with you, all of you asleep." he said, his voice sounding strained. I gulped nervously.  
  
   "Yes, the Human told us a story last night, insisting on a sleep over with me and Blue! She told us a new story, what was it called Human Amy?"  
  
   "Oh, uh, Beauty and the Beast. One of my favourites." I said, managing to tear my nervous gaze off Sans and focus it onto Pap now. "Um, can I help Blue with the Pancakes if you wanted to talk to Sans?" I asked. Pap nodded and placed me on the counter next to Blue, who had a large mixing bowl out and a box of pancake mix out.  
  
   "Oh, Blue! I got an idea, can we put a bit of Vanilla into the pancake mix? I used to do that when I was younger, and I loved how the pancakes tasted!" I said, feeling more relaxed with Blue and further from Sans, who had moved to the living room with Pap.  
  
   Blue smiled, nodding. "I've got an idea, Human Amyra! Sans likes to drink ketchup, so how about we make him some special pancakes?" he said, smiling mischievously. I lifted an eyebrow, glancing abck at Sans for a moment before turning my attention back to Blue.  
  
   "And what exactly did you have in mind, BabyBlue~?" I smirked at him.  
  
   "Mwehehehe~! I was thinking we put hot sauce into his ketchup bottle so when he goes to drink it, or put it on his pancakes, he gets a bit _hot under the collar_!" he giggled. My eyes widened and I giggled.  
  
   "Was that a pun?! I thought you and Pap hated puns!?" I teased, making a light blue blush come across his cheekbones.  
  
   "It's not that, it's just our brothers have such bad timing for puns usually. We love them despite it, and we do like jokes and japes." he explained.  
  
   "Alright, fair enough. Their timing could be better, but you have to admit their jokes ARE funny. Now, where's this hot sauce you mentioned and how hot is it exactly~?" I smirked.  
  
  
  
  
   Within a half hour, we had a big stack of pancakes made and the table set- Blue had taken my suggestion to put Vanilla into the pancake mix, and they smelled amazing. I'd helped mix the batter as best I could, which was apparently fairly well considering my size. Pap had distracted Sans when he spotted the Hot sauce bottle, quickly figuring out our plan, and Papy came into the kitchen at one point and we told him about Sans 'surprise' waiting for him. He had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing and spoiling the surprise. I watched as Blue emptied the ketchup bottle by half, replacing what he'd poured out with hot sauce and shaking it well before placing it on the table.  
  
   "Alright, breakfast is ready!" Blue called out. Pap walked into the kitchen, with Sans and Papy teleporting in- that was a surprise, to see Papy could teleport like Sans. I sat next to Blue's plate, having planned on sharing from his plate for breakfast.  
  
   "What is **THAT** doing on the table?" Sans suddenly said, making me look up at him. Blue rolled his eyelights, smiling.  
  
   "She's eating breakfast with us, obviously. Why don't you just drink your ketchup, though I don't know how you can stand such an unhealthy habit!" Blue said, acting completely calm and normal, but I could see his eyelights shining with mischief and I bit my lip, holding back a smirk as I tore off a piece of pancake. Sans shrugged, taking the ketchup bottle and actually drinking from it.  
  
    _Ok I know Blue said he does that but that's still a surprise he literally drinks ketchup, yuck..._  
  
   It seemed like he didn't notice anything different for a moment, but suddenly a neon-blue blush came across Sans cheekbones, his mouth hanging open as he panted, a neon-blue tongue hanging out.  
  
   "Wh-what was in that ketchup?! My mouth is on fire!" He huffed, running over to the sink and turning on the tap, dunking his head under and gulping water. The others continued eating as if nothing happened, barely managing to stifle their laughs, but I let out a snort of amusement, unable to hold back. When he pulled his head out from under the sink, Sans glared at me.  
  
   "Lousy little- how'd you put hot sauce in my ketchup?!" He growled.  
  
   "How could she possibly do that? She was helping me make pancakes, right Human Amyra?" Blue said. I nodded.  
  
   "How would I even be able to lift the bottle anyway? I'm just a weak Human! Not like I'm a Mutant, if I was I would have told you right away!" I said. Sans glared at me for a few more seconds before coming back to the table, shoving the ketchup aside and digging viciously into his pancakes.  
  
   "...Pancakes are good...doesn't mean you're off the hook, Human. I know you did that, just gotta figure out how." he muttered between bites. I rolled my eyes and continued eating from Blue's plate until I was full. When everyone was done eating, Pap and Blue took care of the dishes, Papy picking me up and carrying me to the living room. He laid back on the couch, placing me on his chest like yesterday.  
  
   "That was pretty clever with the hot sauce, Kiddo." he chuckled softly so Sans wouldn't hear. I smiled at him.  
  
   "Thanks, Papy. It was Blue's idea. Hey, you guys got Netflix? I kinda wanna watch a movie, if that's ok?" I asked.  
  
   "Sounds good to me. Hey, Bro? Papyrus? You guys got the day off Guard Training today, right?" he called out towards the kitchen.  
  
   "Why Yes, we have got the day off today! Why, was there something you wanted to do?" Pap's voice said.  
  
   "I wanted a movie day, guys! That sound cool?" I called to them. I heard Blue and Pap exclaim in excitement and chuckled. "Sounds like they're down for it, Papy." I said. Papy reached over to the coffee table, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV, logging into Netflix.  
  
   "So, got any movies in mind Kid?" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
   We'd spent most of the day watching movies- mostly the Lord of the Rings series- with Pap and Blue making sandwiches for us for lunch when we got hungry. No pranks for Sans that time, who'd been sitting on the other end of the couch from Papy. As close as he was to me, I didn't feel nervous being on Papy's chest.  
  
   "Hey, I haven't seen that movie before." I said as Papy scrolled through the movie selection, passing over the New Releases section. He scrolled back up, highlighting the movie I'd spotted.  
  
   " _ **The 5th Wave**_. Huh, look at the movie summary. Aliens, family separated and trying to survive while looking for each other, sounds good!" I said. Sans scoffed.  
  
   "Sounds stupid." he muttered.  
  
   "Well, I like the sound of it! What about you, Blue?" Pap said, smiling widely.  
  
   "I want to see this movie it sound cool!" he said excitedly.  
  
   "I'm down for it too. Looks like it's 4 to 1, Sans." Papy chuckled. Sans growled.  
  
   "Fine, we'll watch it. But on one condition. The Human's sitting with me this time." he said, making my eyes go wide. "Aww, is the tricky little **PET** scared of the big, bad skeleton~?" he smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him, frowning.  
  
   "You'd be surprised what such a _little package_ can do. I can get _under your skin_ in ways you'd never imagine." I smirked. Papy frowned, but handed me over to Sans. He frowned from my sudden burst of courage and grabbed me, sitting me on his shoulder.  
  
   "Alright, play the movie." he said, leaning back against the couch.  
  
  
   I was nervous as hell sitting on Sans shoulder, given what happened to me the last time I was in close proximity to him, but with Pap, Blue, and Papy within arms reach of me I felt less nervous that I figured I should be and was able to actually watch the movie.  
  
   I bawled at the scene where the mother died of the evolved Avian Flu, and when the father died in the gunfire at the camp.  
  
   "I bet Cassie and Sam get separated at the camp, I bet that the army is the Others, not the civillians. And that Evan will kiss Cassie." I said, randomly trying to guess the plot- and getting it RIGHT. Pap and Blue insisted I'd seen the movie before but between bouts of laughter, I insisted I hadn't. Sans seemed as surprised when I correctly guessed the plotlines of the movie, but stayed quiet about it.  
  
   When the end credits rolled, Sans suddenly stood up, making me squeak in surprise and cling to his hoodie.  
  
   "Welp, I've gotta talk to the Human for sec, guys. We'll be back faster than you can say 'What'." he said. Before any of them could react, he teleported, making me cringe and close my eyes as a feeling of nausea passed over me. I felt boney fingers close around me and opened my eyes, gulping nervously as I looked into Sans eyesockets, devoid of any lights.  
  
   "Look. I don't know what your game is, **VERMIN** , but back off from my Bro and room mates, got it? Or else you're gonna have a **B A D  T I M E**." he said.  
  
   "Hey, it isn't like I _wasn't_ given a choice to be here, you know! Blue and Papy picked me up off the streets, insisted I stay with them! Like it or not, I'm here to stay." I said, smirking up at him. "Besides, I'm betting your Bro and the others won't be too happy if they find out you hurt me at all. So, you leave me alone and I'll leave you alone, got it Bone-boy?" I said.  
  
   His eyelights returned to his eyesockets and he let out a sigh. "Fine. Don't go putting anymore hot sauce in my ketchup, either." he said before teleporting back to the house, dropping me on the couch and going up to his room, leaving the others worried over me.  
  
   Once I explained to them I was alright and soothed their fears, they all sent small waves of healing magic through me, making me giggle a bit.  
  
   "That actually kinda is starting to tickle a bit, guys."  
  
   "Good. That means you're healing, Sweetling." Papy chuckled.  
  
   "Maybe I'll heal fully, maybe I wont, but as long as I got you guys I don't care either way." I smiled.


	13. Caged Wings Ch.13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally recognizes his old Songbird...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the lyrics for the song used in this chapter, but I figured it was a good way for Sansy-boy to recognize his former captive, and get this guilt-train moving. Song is "This is not an Apology" by Bea Miller

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
  
    It had been a week since I came to stay in the skeleton brothers household, and I had been pranking Sans relentlessly. One day, I'd put pink food colouring in the showerhead with Papy's help before Sans had a shower, and he came out with a towel around his waist, glaring at us as we laughed at him from the kitchen. His bones were still a faint pink despite his insistent scrubbing for days.  
  
    Just yesterday, I had switched all his white shirts with neon-pink ones that said "Most Energetic Person ever!!" on them. It wasn't as good as the time Pap and I managed to put makeup on his face while he took one of his naps, but he was just as annoyed by it as the rest.  
  
    Today, however, I was taking a break from pranking him and exploring the house a bit. Pap, Papy and Blue were out for the day, leaving me with Sans, but he hadn't come out of his room yet today. Figuring he was either sleeping in, or just sleeping for the whole day, I had decided to get a better feel of the house seeing as I'd spent my first week pranking him. I walked the length of the first floor, looking in all the tiny spaces I was able to see for potential hiding spaces if needed in the future. I pulled my hood of my vest over my head, hiding my face and covering my hair- which had started growing out form the blonde it had been dyed. I'd gotten used to having my hood up everytime Sans was around, or he was alone around me.  
  
    "Good idea to know where I'm able to hide from Sans if he ever gets really mad at me..." I said to myself, noting a good spot under the cabinet the TV was placed on. Just enough space for me to slide under, but Sans wouldn't be able to see me easily enough to use his magic on me and grab me. Having explored enough of the first floor, I walked over to the stairs and glanced up towards the second floor where the bedrooms were.  
  
    "Guess this is my exercise for the day." I said, starting to pull myself up the steps and to the second floor. After about a half hour of climbing, I finally got to the top, sitting against the bottom of the railing and catching my breath.  
  
     _That was more effort than I thought it'd be...Hmm...I haven't been in Pap's room yet, he probably wouldn't mind me going in there. Not like I could cause any damage at my size anyway._  
  
    Once I'd caught my breath, I stood up and headed for Pap's room. It was easy enough to tell which room was his- the door had a sign that said **"The Great Papyrus' Room!!"** with stars all over the door. Giggling a bit, I walked into his room, noting it was a bit similar to Blue's room in that there was a certain childlike quality to it.  
  
    His walls were a bright orange with white bones on them, a red carpet, and multiple action figures around the room on shelves. There was a skull and crossbones flag on his wall which I highly suspected was not a fake replica like most I'd seen in the past, and tucked in one corner was a double-twin racecar bed.  
  
    "Rockets for Blue, racecars for Pap. Wow, that's so cute~" I giggled. I quickly noticed in the other corner of his room, he had a computer desk with one of those swivel chairs in front of it, and a computer on top of the desk. I walked over, climbing on top of a nearby box and onto the chair, jumping forward and grabbing the edge of the desk and pulling myself up. I walked over to the mouse, moving it. To my surprise, the computer screen lit up, signalling it was in sleep mode and not turned off. It seemed he didn't have a password on his computer, showing how much he trusted the others in the house.  
  
    "Huh. Wonder if Sans will ever trust me that much- wait, what am I saying?! After what he did to me, I don't want anything to do with him!" I scolded myself. I opened his internet browser and clicked onto a music website that, frankly, I was surprised was still up after all these years.  
  
    "Can't believe SoundCloud is still up and running, wow." I said, typing in a song I hadn't heard in a while. Once the music started, I felt something in me, something I hadn't felt in years.  
  
     _Sans is asleep anyway...not like he'd hear me..._  
  
     ** _"I like it loud, you turn it down  
You wanna talk, but what about?_**  
 ** _I wanna dance, you cut me off_**  
 ** _Who falls asleep at ten o clock?_**  
  
**_Ain't got no sympathy_**  
 ** _Don't wipe your tears on me_**  
 ** _I hate to be so mean_**  
 ** _But I just have to say_**  
  
**_This is not an apology_**  
 ** _I'm just a little bit stronger than you_**  
 ** _This is not an apology_**  
 ** _You're such a chick, it makes me feel like a dude_**  
 ** _My finger's up, I've had enough_**  
 ** _You're going down, so say goodbye to us_**  
 ** _This is not an apology, ay_**  
 ** _This is not an apology_**  
  
**_I was the girl layin' in the dirt_**  
 **** _Rather ripped up jeans than a mini skirt-"_  
  
  
    "Songbird?"  
  
    I froze, eyes wide as the song continued, staring at Sans as he stood in the doorway of Papyrus' room, staring at me.  
  
    "H-how? I thought you were dead?!" he said, stumbling closer to me. Yelping in alarm, I jumped off the desk and onto the computer chair, then the floor, running past him and out of the room, into the hallway.  
  
    "H-hey, wait a sec, Songbird!" he called after me. I heard a crash behind me, but didn't stop running as I barrelled towards the nearest open door- which happened to be HIS room. I saw there wasn't much in his room, a mattress on the floor with a ball of sheets on it, a treadmill in one corner, and a computer desk, with a laptop atop it in another. I ran into the room, sliding along the carpet with a hiss of pain from the rug-burn, and sliding under the treadmill. I hid in the shadows, noticing a self-sustaining tornado in the middle of his room and being thankful I hadn't been swept up in it.  
  
    Moments after I hid, Sans came stumbling into his room.  
  
    "Kid? Kiddo? Where are ya?" he said, looking around his room for me. I kept as quiet as I could, not moving under the treadmill. I heard Sans sigh, and he turned and left the room.  
  
     _He can teleport...he's probably waiting for me to come out...I can't believe I was so stupid, I shouldn't have been singing!_ I mentally berated myself, creeping close to the edge of my hiding spot and peering out as best as I could.

   It seemed as if his room was empty... slowly, I crept out into the open- only to suddenly be snatched up into the air. I heard a soft growling behind me as I was carried through the air. Craning my head around as much as I could, I let out a squeak of fear as I realized some sort of floating, skeleton, dog head-thing was carrying me! I whimpered as it carried me out of the room and down the stairs- right into the living room, where Sans was sitting on the couch.  
  
    It dropped me on his chest, letting out a soft growl.  
  
    "Heh, good job." Sans said to the dog-thing, before it simply _vanished_ , as if it hadn't even been there! I gawked at the space it had been in for a moment before I felt my hood being pushed back, whipping my head around as Sans fingers gripped my hood, pulling it off.  
  
    "There's that red hair." he chuckled, making me blush and try to back away- but he cupped a hand behind me, making me freeze in place. He tilted his head. "Somethin' wrong, Songbird?"  
  
    "N-no, sir. N-nothing's wrong." I whimpered. His gaze went down to my knees, which were red and scraped a bit from sliding along his rug upstairs.  
  
    "Sure about that?" he said.  
  
    "I-I didn't mean any of it, Sans. The pranks, the jabs, I-I didn't mean it I'm sorry! P-please, don't take anything else from me!" I protested.  
  
    "Anything else?" he said. I gawked at him.  
  
    "You...really don't know how you hurt me do you..." I said, stunned. He shook his head.  
  
    "Hurt ya? Don't recall anything like that." he said. I pulled my hoodie off, turning around so my back faced him as I pulled my shirt up, revealing the scars he'd left on my back.  
  
    "THIS! This is what you did to me, Sans! You stole my freedom, you tore my SOUL in half! The others have been trying to heal me all week, but they say they can only do so much." I said, pulling my shirt down as tears streamed down my face. I turned around to face him, the eyelights in his sockets seemed to have shrunk- which I'd learned from the others was a skeleton's equivalent of a Human's eyes going wide.  
  
    "What, shocked to see your little TOY is still alive, but in worse shape than when you found her?!" I screamed at him. Suddenly, his hand against my back pushed me flat against his chest. I struggled to get up, but stopped when I suddenly heard him sobbing. I looked up at him, cyan, see-through tears leaking form his eyesockets.  
  
    "I...I never knew I did this to you, Kid, I swear. If I'd known, I- I don't know, I would have DONE something! Half a SOUL?! How have you even survived this long like that?" he said.  
  
  "I wanted to survive." I said with a shrug. His left eye glowed a soft blue and I instantly tensed up, but all he did was send a wave of his healing magic through me. He lifted his hand off me, letting me sit up.  
  
    "I am so sorry, Songbird. I...I've had a couple years to think on this, and I shouldn't have done that, I felt horrible this whole time. Is...is there anything I can do to earn your forgiveness?" he said, almost sounding like he was begging.  
  
     _.....curse my bleeding heart, I can't say no to him...but he's going to have to prove himself._  
  
    "You can start by calling me by my name. I know you know it." I said, my tone steely. Despite my tone, he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
    "Yeah, sure thing Myra." he let out a shaky chuckle. I tilted my head.  
  
    "Myra?" I said.  
  
    "Well, the others gave ya a nickname, I...thought it'd be ok. It...is ok, right?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded.  
  
    "Yeah, it's fine. That's...kinda a nice one." I said.  
  
    "Hey, you said the others have been trying to heal you with their magic for the past week, right Kid?" Sans asked, his eyesocket no longer glowing.  
  
    "Yeah. What's the big deal?" I asked.  
  
    "Uh, you might have too much magic in you now..." he said. I had been feeling tingly since he'd started healing me, something I hadn't experienced with healing magic before.  
  
     "Uh, is that bad news....?" I asked nervously. Before he could answer, I felt a sudden heavy weight on my back, something new yet familiar. Sans eyelights shrank again.  
  
  "Uh, in this case I think you might like the results Kid." he said.  
  
    "Why? What happened, what's on my back?" I asked, turning my head- and spotting orange and blue feathers, glowing softly. "What the-?!"  
  
    "Looks like the high amount of magic we've put into you this past week gave you back your wings, Kid. Uh...and something else, it seems." he said. I felt something twitching behind me, at the base of my spine, and turned around, spotting an orange-and-blue ecto-tail.  
  
    "What the hell!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to request pranks to do on Sans, or even one-shots lemme know and I'll do so :D 
> 
> Can take place at any time in the story up to what has already happened.


	14. Caged Wings Ch.14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Angelo will make his appearance~
> 
> Song used- https://soundcloud.com/myo-thiha-2/catch-my-breath-kelly-clarkson
> 
> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long have y'all been waiting for Angelo~?
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone wants to chat him up, check us out at Tumblr- http://underlust-sins.tumblr.com

   I sat on the couch with Sans for a while- he’d turned on the Tv, but refused to let me off of his chest. So, I nervously sat on his chest, quietly watching TV while Sans occasionally glanced at me, seemingly checking on me.  
  
   About a half hour or so after he’d turned on the TV, the door to the house opened.  
  
   “Brother! We’re Home Now- Um, Brother? What Is The Human Doing On Your Chest?” Pap said as he came into the house, followed closely by Papy and Blue. They all looked worried.  
  
   “Bro. I know about the kid being a mutant. I remember her, too… we’ve kinda made up.” Sans said. I let out a small sigh, nodding.  
  
   “It’s true guys…he heard me singing, and recognized it…” I said. Papy came over and plucked me up from Sans chest, holding me in his hand as he sat in a nearby armchair. I relaxed in his grasp, smiling up at him. “He also gave me my wings back, apparently.”  
  
   “Kid had a lotta built up magic in her from you guys healing her constantly this week, and me using healing magic on her was the pushing factor that apparently gave her wings back. Gave her a tail too.” Sans chuckled.  
  
   “Ooh, You Have Your Wings?! Can I See, Amyra!? Please?!” Blue asked excitedly. I stretched my new wings out experimentally, finding out they seemed to function exactly like my old wings.  
  
   “Huh. Sans said they were completely made of magic, I thought they’d feel different form my old wings…” I said.  
  
   “Well, our magic was healing what was left of your SOUL, Sweetling. It makes sense that even if it’s completely magic they’d feel like something that’s familiar to ya.” Papy said, rubbing my head affectionately with his thumb. I leaned into his touch as Blue’s fingers lightly touched my wings.   
  
   “Oh, I meant to tell ya, Amy. I found your bro.” Papy said, making my eyes snap to him, wide.  
  
   “You found Angelo….?” I whispered in disbelief. “Is he ok? He’s safe? Healthy? Is he happy?” Papy chuckled.  
  
   “He’s fine, Sweetling. He’s at Grillby’s, the one form the Alpha Clan. We can go visit him if you like?” he offered. I hugged his thumb, smiling widely.  
  
   “Yes, yes, yes! I haven’t seen him since long before this entire ordeal started, I’ve been so scared he wasn’t alive anymore!”   
  
   “Then It Is Settled! We Shall Go See This Brother Of Yours Then, After We Have Lunch!” Pap said, heading for the kitchen with Blue. I was more than content to stay with Papy in the living room, even with Sans on the couch watching us.  
  
   “Uh, hey, Kiddo? Any reason you’re more buddy-buddy with the others than me….?”  Sans asked from the couch.  
  
   “Because they’ve never hurt me the way you did. I’m still terrified that you’ll somehow be able to take this away from me again as it’s magic and likely easier to take than when you tore my wings off before, but until that happens I’m taking advantage of every moment I get.” I said, scowling at him.  
  
   “So, what exactly do you do with those wings, Amy?” Papy asked. I smirked, flying over to the coffee table.  
  
   “I perform.” I smiled, doing a couple ballet moves and using my wings to add to the effect of the performance like I used to do. “Sans had me perform for fun, but you should have seen me with Angelo. We were something to behold, far as people told us.” I said, jumping into the air and twirling around in a blur of orange and blue. I landed gracefully, smiling.  
  
   “Heh, been a long time since I saw that. Forgot how amazing ya looked when doing it, Sweetheart.” Sans said, making me blush darkly.  
  
   “Haven’t had a reason to do it until recently….” I muttered.  
  
  
  
  
   After we’d had lunch- which was a simple one of chicken noodle soup, and grilled cheese sandwiches- we decided to head for Grillby’s as I didn’t want to put off seeing my brother for any longer. Reluctantly, we let Sans come along with us as long as he promised to behave.  
  
   After a ten minute drive, we came upon Grillby’s and took a table inside. I looked around desperately from the tabletop.  
  
   “Papy, you said he was here where is-”  
  
   “Aren’t you some kind of handsome~?” a familiar voice said from the bar. I spun around, squealing loudly.  
  
   “ANGELO!!!!” I screamed, jumping off the table- causing everyone to yell in shock- and spreading my wings, flying over. I flew right into Angelo, tackling him to the ground.  
  
   “A-Amy?! Holy stars, you’re alive!!” he said, hugging me tightly. The others came and sat at the bar with us.   
  
   “Oh, my god, Angie, you’re alive, you’re safe! I-I tried to find you, I couldn’t find you! I was so scared!” I whimpered.  
  
   “Shh, you’re ok, I’m here sis. You’re alright.” he said, rubbing my head like he used to when I was little. I calmed down, sighing happily.  
  
   “Who’s your friend there, Angelo?” a crackling voice said from behind the bar. I looked up, seeing a flame-monster wearing a bartender’s outfit.  
  
   “Heya, Grillby. Long time, no see.” Sans said.  
  
   “Sans. Are you here to finally pay your tab?” Grillby said.  
  
    _Looks like that’s something him and Papy got in common…_  
  
   “Grillb, this is my little sister Amyra. I’ve told you about her before, remember?” Angelo smiled. Before any of us could say anything, a young girl suddenly appeared in front of us- appeared as in teleported.  
  
   “Hiya! I’m Dark, what’s your name? Are you Angelo’s friend? He’s my adoptive Dad! Well, him and Grillby!” she said excitedly. I blinked a few times, caught off-guard.  
  
   “Uh, when did you get a kid, Angie?” I asked.  
  
   “Little bugger was hiding behind Grillby’s dumpsters one winter, and we took her in. Has’t left our side since. She’s handy as she’s a Teleporting Mutant, so we have her getting people’s orders here.” Angelo chuckled.  
  
   “Does this mean I’m an aunt?! Oh my god, she’s adorable!” I giggled, hugging the young girl. She squeaked in surprise, but happily hugged me back.  
  
   “Hey, Amy~?” Angelo said, smirking at me.  
  
   “What….? I don’t like that smirk, what’s with the smirk….?” I said suspiciously.  
  
   “It’s karaoke night. Wanna have fun for old time’s sake~?” Angelo asked. I blushed darkly, glancing at Sans nervously.  
  
   “I-I don’t know….” I said.  
  
   “Do Not Be Afraid, Amyra! I Want To Hear You Sing!” Blue said eagerly.  
  
   “I Want To Hear You Sing As Well! Surely You’re Just As Great As The Great Papyrus!” Pap said. I sighed.  
  
   “F-fine…” I said. Angelo smiled and led me to a stage attached to the bar-side, sized for smaller patrons with cameras pointed at it, the video showing on a huge, nearby plasma screen TV. I gulped nervously as Angelo turned on a song. He started singing.  
  
  
    _ **“I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time-“**_  
  
  
   I joined in on the chorus, not paying attention as Angelo fell silent.  
  
    _ **“Catching my breath, letting it go  
Turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right  
  
Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so so simple now”**_  
  
   Angelo took my hands in his, dancing across the stage. His arms went around my waist, tossing me into the air. My wings flared out instinctively as I twirled to the ground, continuing to dance and sing with Angelo until the song was done. Suddenly, the entire bar was filled with applause and whistles as everyone cheered for us. I blushed darkly and flew back over to the others, hiding behind Papy’s arm that he was resting on the bartop. Angelo flew over after me, laughing.  
  
   “I forgot how amazing that felt, Sister!” he said excitedly. “We have to do that more often!” he said.   
  
   “I wouldn’t mind seeing that more often, that was quite the performance, Sweetling.” Papy said.  
    
   “Wowie! That Was Amazing, Amy! I Did Not Know You Could Do Any Of That!” Pap said excitedly, Blue bouncing next to him with a wide grin.  
  
   “I Agree, Amyra! That Was An Amazing Performance!”  
  
   “I feel better knowing you’ve been safe with these skeletons like these guys these past few years, sis.” Angelo sighed.  
  
   “I’ve only been with them for a week…I was hiding for the past three years.” I said, noticing Sans flinch at my words.  
  
   “Hiding from who, my dear?” Grillby said, sounding concerned.  
  
   “….From Sans. My wings are supposed to be white, not magic. He took me captive three years ago and when I wanted to get away form him, he ate my original wings. I did manage to escape though.” I said, hanging my head a bit. There was a sharp sound, like fire crackling, and when I looked up I saw that Grillby had flames flicking off of him.  
  
   “Sans. Is she telling the truth? Did you force her to be a captive, and rip her wings off?” Grillby said. Sans gulped nervously, nodding.  
  
   “YOU ATE MY SISTERS WINGS?! YOU ARE A NASTY PIECE OF WORK YOU KNOW THAT! I OUTTA- HEY, LEMME GO GRILLB!” Angelo was struggling to get to Sans as Grillby plucked him up, placing him in a chest pocket on his outfit.  
  
   “Angelo, calm down. I’m certain Sans has learned his lesson by now. And if the point needed to be driven home…” Grillby said, letting the threat hang in the air.  
  
   “Y-you don’t even know me, why would you protect me like this, Mister Grillby?” I asked.  
  
   “Because you are important to Angelo, therefore you are important to me, my dear.” he said. “Mutants like yourself, Angelo, and Dark have more rights than you realize. Your abilities are so close to those that Monsters have, you are equal citizens because of it.”  
  
   “Wait, what?” I asked, stunned. Dark appeared next to me again, smiling widely.  
  
   “Yeah, Humans are the ones treated like pets now! Mutants are higher in society just because of what we are! Humans have become fully accepting of us as a result, because they don’t want us mistreating them like they did us.” Dark explained.  
  
   “That’s…wow. Things have changed that much, huh…” I said.  
  
   “Welp, we better be getting home. Don’t worry, we’ll bring Amy around to visit you, Angelo.” Papy said. Angelo seemed to have calmed down in Grillby’s pocket and smirked at Papy.  
  
    _Oh, no, I recognize that look._  
  
   “I wouldn’t mind seeing you sometimes either, bone-boy~” Angelo said with a flirt. Dark groaned and left, Grillby chuckled slightly.  
  
   “What have I told you about flirting with the patrons?” He said.  
  
   “Can’t help that I’m so attractive to them~” Angelo chuckled.  
  
   “Glad to see you’re exactly the same, Bro.” I giggled as Papy put me up on his shoulder as they got up to leave.  
  
   “I’ll see you around, Sis.” Angelo said.  
  
   “Only if Grillby doesn’t catch you flirting with everyone!” I laughed, making Angelo roll his eyes with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by multiple others
> 
> \- The Songbird AU of Big Bones by Brishton
> 
> \- The Bitty Reader Adventures series by Rivethart
> 
> \- The original Big Bones AU by Brishton
> 
> I do NOT claim to own UnderTale but Amyra and Angelo are shamelessly MINE. And if you mention Angelo's name it acts like a summoning beacon and he'll appear and shamelessly flirt with you no matter what so beware~
> 
> Amy's Dance style is street ballet inspired by Lindsey Sterling, Angelo is Tango-Salsa. Incorporating their flying into dances as well.


End file.
